La lumière du passé
by Always-GinnyWeasley
Summary: Lily Luna et Hugo se retrouvent au terme d'une soirée mouvementée au temps des maraudeurs. Là, tout en tentant de revenir dans leur époque sans changer le passé, ils feront la rencontre de personnes inattendues et leurs vies en seront chamboulées. Entre amitiés et amours naissants, ils devront faire face à l'ascension de Voldemort, et aux conséquences de leur connaissance du futur.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_**

.

La jeune fille qui s'observait dans le miroir sourit, reposant le rouge à lèvre discret qu'elle venait d'appliquer sur ses lèvres. Parfait. Elle était presque prête.

Attrapant la petite trousse posée sur la table basse de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle rehaussa ses cils à l'aide de mascara et sublima son regard grâce à son fard à paupières noir, qui tranchait magnifiquement avec ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Se regardant de nouveau, elle sembla s'interroger un instant. Sa bouche se pinça légèrement, pour finalement se transformer en un nouveau sourire. C'était très bien comme ça.

- Lily ! On y va !

La dénommée Lily rejeta sa cascade de cheveux roux en arrière, remonta légèrement sa robe bustier, fit quelques pas avec ses chaussures à talons haut sans cesser de regarder son reflet dans la glace puis, finalement, sortit de la pièce.

- Oui, papa ! J'arrive !

Prenant grand soin de ne pas tomber, elle descendit avec précaution les marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée, où ses frères et son père l'attendaient. Scrutant sa fille avec attention, ce dernier siffla doucement, impressionné.

- Et bien, ma chérie ! Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle était peu habituée à ce qu'on la complimente sur son physique. Elle se savait jolie, mais s'en moquait, et ne faisait jamais beaucoup d'efforts pour s'habiller. Mais ce soir, tout était différent.

- Où est maman ?

- Elle arrive, elle nous a dit de l'attendre dans la voiture.

Lily acquiesça, et suivit sa famille au dehors.

L'air était chaud et sec, le ciel dégagé. C'était une belle soirée de fin d'été et la température -légèrement élevée pour la saison- enchantait Lily. Elle adorait l'hiver, mais avait toujours préféré la chaleur. Son père disait d'ailleurs que c'était de là que lui venait son tempérament de feu.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le pavé lorsqu'elle marcha dans l'allée de pierre au milieu du jardin de sa maison. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord pensé, et elle frissonna légèrement au contact du début de soirée sur sa peau nue. Le plus grand de ses frère le vit et enleva sa veste de smoking pour la placer sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Merci, Jamie.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par une pression sur le bras et par un clin d'œil à l'entente du surnom qu'elle était la seule à lui donner. Il la dépassa pour aller ouvrir le portail les séparant de la rue moldue au dehors, et Lily le détailla avec un sourire. Il avait toujours fait plus que son âge, mais le temps l'avait encore plus vite fait grandir au cours des derniers mois le séparant de ses 20 ans.

Il avait tout de suite été son frère préféré, songea t-elle, alors qu'il lui tenait la petite porte ouverte. Elle adorait Albus également, mais ça avait été James... Ça avait toujours été James. Qui la protégeait, qui lui expliquait la vie, qui la soignait lorsqu'elle se blessait... Malgré leurs trois années d'écart, ils s'étaient apprivoisés, pour parvenir à obtenir une relation complice que beaucoup leur enviaient.

Elle sortit au dehors et il la suivit. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leur frère et leur père, qui attendaient près de la voiture.

- Montez, les enfants.

Avec un sourire et songeant que jamais le grand Harry Potter ne les verrait grandir, James, Albus et Lily obtempérèrent. Ils se placèrent tous trois à l'arrière du véhicule, la jeune fille au milieu des deux garçons. Leur père s'installa au volant, et mit le moteur en marche au moment où ils entendirent la porte se fermer et de nouveaux talons claquer le long de l'allée. La portière avant du passager s'ouvrit, et une femme à la chevelure aussi rousse que sa fille s'installa sur le siège. Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à ses enfants, se pencha vers son mari pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue qui le fit comme à chaque fois rougir, puis attacha sa ceinture.

- On peut y aller !

- Tu es magnifique, maman.

- Merci, ma puce. Toi aussi !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard rempli de tendresse et Lily tendit la main entre les sièges pour aller brièvement serrer celle de sa mère.

- Elle a raison, Gin' ! fit remarquer Harry en faisant reculer la voiture le long de la rue. J'adore cette robe.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny Potter sourit. Avec tendresse, elle posa ses longs doigts fins sur la joue de son mari qu'elle caressa doucement, à l'endroit exacte où elle l'avait embrassé quelque seconde plus tôt. Amusée, Lily vit qu'il avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur la route.

- On va avoir un accident ! s'exclama malicieusement Albus.

Harry rougit de nouveau à la remarque enfantine de son fils et sa femme arrêta son geste, rieuse. La jeune Potter regarda ses parents avec tendresse. Ils étaient pour elle l'image même du couple parfait. Jamais elle n'avait vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses, aussi soucieuses l'une de l'autre. Ils allaient fêter leur 23ème anniversaire de mariage dans deux semaines, mais rien n'avait changé. Lily avait toujours regardé avec une fascination sans borne les yeux de son père changer du tout au tout lorsqu'il voyait Ginny. L'or autour de sa pupille se mélangeait à l'émeraude de ses prunelles et il semblait que l'intégralité de son iris fondait. Quant à sa mère, son corps était un véritable satellite de celui de son mari. Elle bougeait lorsqu'il bougeait, souriait lorsqu'il souriait. Et son regard s'allumait dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Mais le plus beau, selon la jeune fille, était leur pudeur. Comme si leurs sentiments étaient tellement purs, tellement nobles que personne ne pouvait comprendre et qu'il fallait donc les garder pour eux. Elle avait grandi dans cette image d'un amour parfait, et savait qu'il lui serait difficile de l'égaler. Elle avait un modèle si compliqué qu'il lui paraissait impossible de le reproduire. Parfois, elle leur en voulait pour ça.

- On est arrivé ! annonça soudainement Harry.

Lily sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, occupée à réfléchir, et ne s'était pas rendue compte des longues minutes écoulées.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda t-elle en se penchant vers Albus pour regarder à la fenêtre tout en se détachant.

- Je ne les vois pas, répondit son frère en observant à son tour les environs.

- Lily ! la réprimanda sa mère. Tu n'es plus une enfant, assieds-toi immédiatement !

Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille obéit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son père garait la voiture sur une place libre, et James ouvrait sa portière arrière. Lily en profita pour descendre à sa suite et -essayant malgré ses hauts talons de se grandir encore un peu plus- balaya des yeux le vaste jardin du manoir devant lequel ils se trouvaient désormais.

- Ils vont arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ginny venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et lui souriait doucement. Cette dernière acquiesça, inquiète malgré tout.

- Mais Hermione disait que Ron ne voulait pas venir !

- C'est un grand garçon ! Ils peuvent sortir sans lui. Et puis : as-tu déjà vu ton oncle obtenir quelque chose contre la volonté de ta tante ?

- Non, c'est vrai ! répondit Lily en riant. Elle est encore plus têtue que toi.

- Eh !

Hilare à son tour, la plus âgée tapota la joue de sa fille en souriant, avant de lui donner une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Eh ! protesta Lily en imitant sa mère

Elle esquiva le deuxième coup de Ginny avec un sourire, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux.

- Vous venez ?

Harry était arrivé près d'elles, ses deux fils à côté de lui. Sa femme acquiesça, passa son bras sous le sien, et le couple s'éloigna lentement. Albus les suivit, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. La veste de son frère toujours sur les épaules, Lily, elle, ne bougea pas.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur ? demanda James.

- Certaine ! Je vais les attendre ici.

- Surtout un, pas vrai ? la taquina le brun.

Lily sourit, mais ne répondit pas. James lui embrassa le front puis rattrapa ses parents en quelques enjambés, ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère au passage. Lily les regarda tendrement se diriger vers l'immense maison, à quelques minutes de marche. Puis, se tournant, elle observa le paysage autour d'elle, les yeux brillants. Elle avait toujours adoré les grandes propriétés, et le parc de ce quasi château rentrait tout à fait dans ses goûts. Il était magnifique, avec ses fontaines et ses bosquets impeccablement taillés. Sa résidence n'était pas petite, loin de là, mais elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec celle-là, se dit-elle.

Le manoir Malefoy était tout simplement magnifique.

- Fleur de Lys !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui l'appelait comme ça. Elle se retourna vivement, les joues soudainement roses de joie. Sans se soucier de la foule, des bruits de son cœur qui battait la chamade, de la veste de James qui glissa par terre, de ses talons hauts qu'elle n'était pas habituée à mettre, elle se mit à courir. Et avant même qu'elle en prenne conscience, deux bras se refermèrent sur elle et l'étreignirent, tandis que des lèvres chaudes se posèrent comme d'ordinaire sur son front avec tendresse.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle simplement.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle le sera dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, remarquant avec un sourire que malgré ses quinze centimètres en plus, elle était toujours plus petite que lui. Elle le laissa la bercer doucement, alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse pour profiter de son odeur qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

- Toi aussi, répondit Hugo Weasley.

Ils se séparèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant que la bouche de son cousin ne trouve de nouveau le chemin de son front. Lily éclata de rire. Elle était tellement contente de le retrouver !

- Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui répondit-il en souriant. Et toi ?

Elle adorait son sourire.

- Même chose, répliqua t-elle.

- Coucou, Luna !

Une vague d'irritation envahit aussitôt Lily, mélangée à une étrange envie de rire.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, toi !

Elle se retourna et fit la bise au jeune homme brun qui se tenait derrière elle. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je sais que tu adores que je t'appelle comme ça, alors pourquoi m'en priverai-je ?

- Tu peux le frapper, Fleur de Lys, si tu veux ! déclara Hugo avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon meilleur ami qu'il peut tout se permettre.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu le laisserais faire ?

- Evidemment que non ! Mais je t'aime plus que lui.

Faisant mine d'être outré, Clément Agostini frappa gentiment l'épaule de Hugo tandis que la rousse éclatait de rire.

- Je plaisante, Clém' ! déclara le jeune Weasley, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux chocolat. Je t'adore.

- J'espère bien ! répondit l'intéressé.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily qui le repoussa immédiatement, énervée.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ne fais pas ça, d'accord ?

- C'est bon, arrêtez ! s'écria Hugo en voyant que Clément allait répondre. Vous pouvez passer une seule soirée sans vous disputez ?

Lily et Clément échangèrent un regard noir, mais acquiescèrent en silence.

- Salut, Lily !

L'interpellée se retourna, et sa cousine s'avança vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Ça fait longtemps ! déclara la plus âgée des deux. Comment vas-tu ? Et James et Albus ?

- Nous allons tous bien, répondit la fille Potter.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient beau être de la même famille, elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches. Brisant la tradition ancestrale, Rose avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Son père avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, et la relation de l'écolière avec ses parents s'était dégradée. Une fois sortie de Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt, elle s'était empressée de partir du cocon familial et s'était engagée dans une carrière de journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, ne revenant chez Ron et Hermione que pour noël. Cette année était différente. Elle était ici aujourd'hui, et Lily ne pouvait dire si elle en était contente.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue, dit-elle malgré tout.

Rose sourit, d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Moi aussi. Bon, à plus tard !

Et sans adresser un seul coup d'œil à son frère, elle se dirigea vers le manoir.

- Toujours aussi charmante, commenta simplement Clément.

Hugo eut un petit rire. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé sa sœur non plus.

- Vous venez, les enfants ?

Ron et Hermione s'avançaient vers eux. Ils avaient un sourire radieux sur le visage et lorsque sa tante ouvrit les bras, Lily ne put s'empêcher de courir s'y jeter.

- Ravie de te voir, ma puce, dit la femme brune en serrant sa nièce contre elle.

- De même ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle se détacha d'Hermione, fit la bise à son oncle qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Rose est déjà partie ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, à l'instant.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard bleu de Ron, qui secoua la tête pour chasser ce moment de faiblesse. Il se força à étirer ses lèvres, puis tourna le regard vers l'immense maison qui se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

- Je n'aurais jamais songé un jour venir dans la demeure d'un Malefoy !

- La guerre est terminée, fit remarquer Hermione. Drago n'est plus notre ennemi !

Ron fit une grimace, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa femme appeler celui qu'il avait tant détesté par son prénom. Cette dernière éclata de rire devant la mine outrée de son mari et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- Il faut que tu t'y fasses ! C'est l'anniversaire de son fils, aujourd'hui, et je refuse que tu gâches la réception par ta mauvaise humeur.

- Je te promets de faire un effort, répondit le rouquin.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, sans que personne ne sache très bien pourquoi. Puis, décidant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, Lily entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son meilleur ami, sourit à la petite assemblée devant elle, puis déclara :

- Allez. Il est temps d'entrer.

.

**_Que peut-on découvrir lorsque le masque tombe ?_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_La vie n'est qu'une succession de hasards_**

.

Un majordome attendait à l'entrée du manoir. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsque Ron montra leur carton d'invitation, et laissa passer le petit groupe sans faire d'histoires. Avec un sourire, Lily, les doigts toujours agrippés à ceux de son cousin, regarda tout autour d'elle, émerveillée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu une demeure aussi splendide.

Un nombre impressionnant de personnes se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, qui aurait pu à lui tout seul accueillir deux fois la maison de la jeune femme rousse perchée sur ses talons, qui avait agrippé avec force le bras de son meilleur ami. Le lustre qui pendait au plafond était composé de pierres précieuses, qui reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil, chaque fois que les lourdes portes s'ouvraient. Un escalier de marbre blanc menait aux étages supérieurs, réservés aux résidents. La réception se déroulait ici même et dans les pièces voisines, encore plus grandes que celle en comparaison ridicule dans laquelle était Lily. Certains invités se dirigeaient d'ailleurs vers le casino qui avait été placé dans le grand salon, non loin de là. La fille Potter était tellement impressionnée qu'elle ne put dire un mot, s'enfonçant dans un silence bruyant, dû aux conversations des personnes près d'elle.

- Et bah ! s'exclama Hugo. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la maison de Scorpius était aussi gigantesque !

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

Dans un mouvement si identique qu'on l'aurait juré avoir été exécuté devant un miroir, les deux cousins se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à peine. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine presque blanc étaient négligemment coiffés en arrière, ce qui accentuait ses traits et sa beauté.

Il était impossible de le confondre avec qui que ce soit. Il ressemblait à son père autant qu'Albus au sien, songea Lily.

- Bonjour, Scorpius, se contenta de dire Hugo en tendant la main au jeune homme.

Ce dernier la serra, fit de même avec Clément, puis embrassa presque machinalement Lily sur le front. Cette dernière connaissait bien le fils Malefoy, pour s'être souvent retrouvé en retenue avec lui. Il l'avait toujours salué de cette manière. A vrai dire, pensa t-elle avec ironie, presque tout le monde la saluait toujours de cette manière.

- Je suis content que vous soyez venus.

- Nous sommes ravis d'être ici également, répondit froidement Ron en échangeant à son tour avec le fils de son ancien ennemi une poignée de main.

- Bon anniversaire ! dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Scorpius la dévisagea un instant, puis son visage de glace se détendit, et une expression presque amicale passa un bref instant dans ses yeux couleur orage.

- Merci.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, puis s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

- Charmant, remarqua ironiquement Ron.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son immaturité, et suivit Scorpius dans la pièce voisine, laissant son mari, son fils, sa nièce et Clément dans le hall d'entrée.

- Weasley ! Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais.

Provoquant l'hilarité de leur ami, Hugo et Lily se retournèrent de nouveau avec une parfaite similitude.

Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur Drago Malefoy : ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de la fille Potter en voyant l'homme devant elle. Ses rides étaient, certes, plus apparentes et son menton était peut-être plus pointu, mais cela n'avait fait que raffermir la sensation de pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui. Il avait beaucoup changé, depuis l'époque de Poudlard, s'était imposé et avait retrouvé l'assurance qui manquait tant au lâche adolescent qu'il avait été. Mais personne ne le croyait jamais lorsqu'il annonçait son âge.

Drago Malefoy était un de ces hommes que la puissance avait figé dans le temps.

Lily détestait ces gens-là. Tout comme son oncle d'ailleurs, qui poussa un grognement parfaitement audible.

- Je vais très bien, Malefoy, c'est très gentil à toi de demander.

- Mais je t'en prie, je t'en prie. Je me porte à merveille également, merci.

Les deux anciens camarades de classe se toisaient avec froideur et calcul.

- Bonjour, monsieur ! dit poliment Hugo pour détendre la pesante atmosphère.

Il tendit le bras vers l'homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils, qui hésita puis finit par serrer négligemment ses doigts avec réticence. Lily et Clément échangèrent eux aussi une poignée de main avec le père de leur condisciple de Poudlard, mais Ron ne bougeait toujours pas. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, puis entra dans la pièce où Scorpius et Hermione avaient disparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Un de ces jours, je vais vraiment finir par lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, grogna le père d'Hugo en avançant à son tour vers le casino où il souhaitait pouvoir retrouver sa femme.

- Mais oui, p'pa ! On y croit !

Ron lança un regard noir à son fils qui sourit, dissimulant avec peine son hilarité. Puis, le pas sûr et décidé, il laissa passer un couple qui arrivait, évita deux enfants qui couraient dans le hall d'entrée, puis poussa la porte menant à la salle avoisinante.

Le tumulte explosa comme une bombe à retardement.

La salle était tellement pleine, qu'on pouvait se demander s'il était encore possible de circuler. Une atmosphère étouffante régnait, et le bruit des machines destinées au casino n'aidait en rien à apaiser les esprits. Néanmoins, il était impossible d'ignorer les superbes tableaux, les grandes toiles tendues sur les murs qui paraissaient s'étendre à l'infini, les imposantes poutres dorées à l'or fin et les magnifiques compositions florales qui trônaient sur chacune des tables.

- Ils ont vraiment fait les choses en grand, commenta Clément, impressionné.

Lily ne savait que dire. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le besoin qu'avaient les Malefoy de montrer ainsi leur richesse. Elle savait que son père, lui aussi, avait énormément de gallions dans sa chambre forte de Gringotts, mais jamais il ne les avait exhibé.

- Je n'aime pas cette pièce, déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Hugo.

Ils avaient toujours leurs doigts entrelacés, et la jeune fille lui sourit. Lentement, ils s'avancèrent, écartant avec peine les invités bruyants.

- Ma puce, par ici !

Plus loin, assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce, Harry, Ginny et Albus leur faisait de grands signes de la main. La femme était à moitié levée pour appeler sa fille, et ses lèvres étaient étirés en grand sourire. Lily, Ron, Hugo et Clément rejoignirent les trois personnes déjà installées. Ces derniers dirent bonjour au reste de la famille d'une accolade amicale, tandis que la rousse s'asseyait à côté de son frère, heureuse de reposer ses pieds peu habitués à ce genre de chaussures.

- James n'est pas là ? demanda t-elle à Albus.

- Non, il est parti danser avec une amie dans la pièce d'à côté.

Lily acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien relevé l'information.

- En parlant de danser...

La fille Potter se retourna sur sa chaise vers Clément, qui arborait un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Tu voudrais y aller ? continua le jeune homme.

Lily sourit. Mais Clément ne se rendit pas compte de l'ironie que contenait le simple étirement de ces lèvres. Il aurait dû, pourtant, songea le petit bout de femme qui se leva énergiquement, ses pieds soudain beaucoup moins douloureux.

- Avec plaisir ! Hugo, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

* * *

Épuisée, Lily se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle venait de passer un temps infini dans la pièce voisine, où une splendide salle de bal avait été installée. Un buffet s'y trouvait également, et la jeune fille -après plusieurs danses endiablées avec son cousin et ses frères qui l'avaient rejoints- avait remercié le ciel qu'il soit présent. Elle avait bu de nombreux verres de jus de citrouille frais, avant d'accepter finalement l'invitation de Clément. Un rock entraînant jouait au moment où ils avaient commencé à bouger sur la piste, et Lily s'était rendu compte avec étonnement que son cavalier était un merveilleux danseur. Exténuée, elle s'était reposée un instant, avant qu'un parfait inconnu ne vienne la voir. Comprenant rapidement qu'il avait trop bu de Whisky-Pur-Feu, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de revenir dans la salle du casino, où elle se trouvait à présent.

Étirant ses jambes, elle sourit à sa mère, qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson d'un rose étrange, ses ongles recouverts d'un rouge aussi beau que celui de sa robe posés sur la paille entre ses lèvres.

- Où est papa ?

- Il est parti essayer ce jeu, là bas ! répondit Ginny qui pointa un endroit de la salle du doigt, tout en repoussant son verre de l'autre main. Quelque chose avec une roulette et des numéros... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il avait l'air très enthousiaste. Il est avec Hermione et Ron.

La femme rousse se tourna vers sa fille, les yeux brillants.

- J'ai vu que tu avais dansé avec Clément.

- Oh, maman, arrête un peu avec ça ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Il n'y a pas plus insupportable que lui.

- Si tu le dis...

Agacée, Lily attrapa le verre de sa mère et goûta la boisson qu'il contenait. Elle grimaça aussitôt.

- C'est très fort ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ?

- Quelque chose que tu n'es pas autorisée à boire, jeune fille ! répondit Ginny d'un air sévère en reprenant l'objet des mains de sa fille.

Cette dernière sourit malicieusement et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, fatiguée. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de les rouvrir précipitamment. Elle se redressa, intriguée, et regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny qui avala de nouveau une gorgée du mélange inconnu.

- J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un appeler James. Pas toi ?

- Non.

Lily se leva de sa chaise, grimaçant lorsque ses talons trop hauts touchèrent le sol. Se jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle portait de telles chaussures, elle scruta la salle. La voix avait paru interloquée, choquée. Mais elle ne voyait son frère nul part.

- Lily, où vas-tu ?

- Je reviens tout de suite, maman !

La jeune fille se mit à marcher vers la salle de bal, espérant y retrouver James. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle attachait d'importance à une chose aussi banale. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait pu interpeller le fils Potter. Mais l'intonation de l'appellation avait intrigué Lily. C'était comme si la personne ne pouvait pas croire que James était ici. Comme si elle le croyait mort.

Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit.

C'était une femme qui devait avoir soixante-dix ans, mais en paraissait beaucoup plus. Ses cheveux qui semblaient autrefois avoir été blonds avaient blanchis, et les rides creusaient son visage. Elle était fière et digne, se tenant droite, serrant dans sa main gauche un petit sac bleu océan.

Mais ce n'étais pas James qu'elle regardait. C'était Harry.

A côté de Ron et d'Hermione, ce dernier s'était retourné, croyant tout comme Lily que c'était son fils que l'on appelait. Mais il avait vu cette femme, et son regard perçant pointé sur lui. Elle était choquée, indubitablement. Et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de celui que l'on appelait autrefois "Le Survivant", elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- C'est impossible...

- Madame ? Tout va bien ?

Harry s'était approché d'elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles d'un vert parfait. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue, croyant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- Souhaitez-vous vous asseoir ? lui demanda t-il.

- Non, merci... Je... Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant si cette femme n'était pas folle. Qui, aujourd'hui, était assez ignorant pour lui demander comment il s'appelait ? Depuis sa naissance, tout le monde était au courant de son identité.

- Je suis Harry Potter.

- Vous êtes _leur_ fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily crut que son père allait défaillir. Il serra l'épaule de la vieille dame avec tant de force que ses phalanges blanchirent. La jeune fille se demanda d'ailleurs comment l'inconnue était encore capable de rester debout. Mais elle semblait être résistante, et paraissait tellement choquée, qu'elle remarqua à peine la pression phénoménale sur le haut de son bras.

- Vous connaissiez James et Lily ?

- Je vous ai pris pour lui... Mais c'est impossible ! Et puis vous avez _ses_ yeux...

- Vous étiez à Poudlard avec eux ?

- J'étais une des plus proches amies de votre mère...

La lueur dans les yeux émeraude de Harry brillait tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer le lustre du plafond et l'étincelle d'espoir qui se lisait dans ses prunelles faisait presque mal à voir.

- Alors, si c'est le cas, racontez-moi tout.

.

**_Mais n'en vient-on pas parfois à regretter ce hasard ?_**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_L'amitié est le plus précieux de tous les biens_**

.

Lily vit son père et l'inconnue se diriger vers la table qu'elle venait de quitter. S'empressant de les suivre, elle courut pour les dépasser, et s'assit sur sa chaise, sous le regard médusé de sa mère qui n'avait pas suivie la scène et ne comprenait rien. Une seconde plus tard, l'homme aux prunelles émeraude et la vieille dame prenaient place autour de la table. Cette dernière ne remarqua même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir détourner les yeux de ceux d'un vert brillant du fils de son ancienne amie.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry servit un verre à la femme qui était assise près de lui. Elle prit le breuvage avec un sourire, porta la coupe à ses lèvres et grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas une boisson de mon âge.

- Parlez-moi de mes parents, s'il vous plait.

Lily n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état. Il paraissait fébrile, presque malade. Commençant à comprendre, Ginny posa une main sur son épaule.

- Excusez mon mari, il n'a jamais connu Lily et James, et cela le bouleverse toujours lorsqu'il rencontre quelqu'un susceptible de lui donner des informations sur eux.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière fluide et apaisante. Sa voix était calme et déterminée et ce fut cela plus que tout autre chose qui parvint à adoucir Harry. Il posa sa propre main sur celle de sa femme et parvint à sourire à l'inconnue qui étira ses lèvres à son tour.

- Je comprends très bien, je vais essayer de vous dire tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle paraissait plus âgée que jamais, songea Lily. Ses rides étaient profondes et marquaient une vie de douleurs et de souffrances, la vie d'une personne qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle recherchait. Ses traits gardaient, malgré les marques du temps, les vestiges d'une grande beauté. La vieille dame ouvrit soudainement les paupières, et son regard croisa pour la première fois celui de Lily. Un simple effleurement, deux mers tumultueuses qui osaient à peine se toucher. Mais cela suffit pour bouleverser la jeune fille. Les yeux de l'inconnue étaient remplis d'un désespoir sourd, d'une plainte muette que personne n'avait jamais entendu. Une souffrance infinie se lisait dans ses prunelles d'un bleu océan, aussi splendides que celles de Lily.

- Vous avez aimé une personne que vous avez perdue, murmura la rousse sans s'en rendre compte.

La connexion se délia aussitôt et la vieille femme détourna le regard.

- Plus d'une, miss. Plus d'une.

- Mais il y a une mort en particulier qui vous a détruite, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ignorait totalement pourquoi elle disait cela, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était la vérité. Leurs yeux se heurtèrent à nouveau, les deux mers se confrontèrent pour la deuxième fois.

- En effet. Celle d'un homme, un homme que j'ai aimé. Il a été le seul, d'ailleurs. Je ne me suis jamais marié, je n'ai même jamais eu de relations avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela aurait été comme de le trahir. J'en étais incapable.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda la jeune Potter, avide de savoir.

- Lily, voyons !

La voix de Ginny était lourde de reproches, et sa fille comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'inconnue, avant de se perdre dans son cou, mourant sur une des nombreuses épaisses veines.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, je suis désolée... Je ne le veux pas.

- Je comprends très bien, excusez-moi ! s'écria précipitamment Lily, horrifiée d'être la cause de cette tristesse. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela, je suis désolée !

- Ne le soyez pas, miss.

L'inconnue prit une profonde inspiration. Harry serrait toujours avec force la main de sa femme, ses prunelles émeraude brillant d'impatience. Il était parfaitement immobile, mais semblait pourtant ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Dans un souffle rauque et profond, la vieille dame commença à parler.

- J'ai rencontré vos parents, M. Potter, lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Je crois que j'ai su que Lily serait ma meilleure amie dès la seconde où je l'ai vu. Elle avait un sourire à faire pâlir les étoiles, et la pièce entière pouvait se refroidir d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle décidait de le laisser se faner. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil, une perpétuelle boule de feu qui pouvait exploser à tout moment. Nous étions très proches, vraiment très proches.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Harry, lui, respirait plus fort que d'ordinaire, suspendu aux lèvres de cette femme dont chaque parole paraissait être un trésor.

- Quand à votre père, reprit l'inconnue, je l'aimais beaucoup. Personne ne savait détendre l'atmosphère mieux que lui. Il ne se laissait jamais abattre et pas un seul instant je ne l'ai vu défaitiste. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de rire d'une situation, aussi impossible soit-elle. Et il était brillant, très brillant. Ce qui a agacé votre mère au début, bien sûr, car elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un élève aussi turbulent ait d'aussi bon résultats.

Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire, qui se refléta comme en miroir sur les lèvres de Harry. Ginny paraissait émue, et sa main caressait doucement l'épaule de son mari.

- Ils m'ont apporté énormément, vous savez ? C'étaient deux amis merveilleux, et deux personnes extraordinaires.

- Ils ne se sont pas aimé tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour James, cela a été instantané. Il a croisé son regard et est tout de suite tombé amoureux de Lily. C'était très amusant de le regarder lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, il devenait gauche et stupide. Mais d'une certaine façon, plus mature, aussi. Il voulait plus que tout lui plaire. Il s'est battu pendant près de sept ans, pour cela et elle a enfin fini par l'aimer en retour lors de leur septième année. Il avait beaucoup changé, et elle n'a pas pu nier qu'elle était très attirée par lui. D'ailleurs, je peux me vanter de l'avoir poussé dans ses bras. J'aurais au moins accompli cela dans ma vie : réunir deux âmes sœurs. Et j'en suis vraiment fière. Vous les auriez vu ensembles ! Ils étaient parfaits. Sincèrement parfaits. On ne pouvait pas douter un seul instant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle s'interrompit un moment. L'afflux de souvenir semblait produire en elle une curieuse émotion, un mélange de bonheur, d'avidité, de peur et d'incertitude, des sentiments contradictoires qui se lisaient clairement sur son visage et que Lily ressentait aussi. La jeune fille buvait chacun des mots de la vieille femme. Elle avait toujours voulu connaître ses grands-parents, apprendre leur histoire, savoir leurs défauts et leurs qualités, leurs manières de vivre et de penser. Depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle portait le prénom de sa grand-mère, une sorte d'obsession s'était créé en elle, un besoin d'apprendre tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur eux. Elle voulait être fière de s'appeler Lily et pour cela, elle devait connaître le moindre détail de la personnalité des parents de son père.

- Racontez-moi d'autres choses, demanda Harry en écho aux envies de sa fille.

- Et bien je ne me rappelle plus de tout, vous savez... Cela fait si longtemps ! Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir oublié la fierté de votre mère, sa fougue et son courage. Elle était intelligente, beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens. Elle lisait énormément, et avait une soif d'apprendre incommensurable.

Elle se tourna vers Lily, dont les yeux brillaient.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Et il me semble, bien que je ne vous connaisse pas, que ce ne soit pas que physiquement.

C'était le plus beau compliment du monde pour la jeune fille. Elle se contenta de sourire, ses prunelles d'un bleu profond scintillant de reconnaissance. L'inconnue comprit et hocha la tête avec grâce.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la conversation, les quatre personnes autour de la table avaient complètement oubliés la fête. C'était comme si une bulle invisible s'était formée autour d'eux, les isolant du monde extérieur. Même Ginny était fascinée, et le mouvement de sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry s'était arrêté. Celui-ci n'y avait même pas prêté attention, trop occupée à écouter la vieille femme.

Il fallut une seconde pour tout briser. L'inconnue allait reprendre la parole, lorsque Clément arriva et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté de Lily.

- Tu aurais dû rester, Luna ! Aucune autre de mes cavalières n'a dansé aussi bien que toi !

Trop énervée par son arrivée impromptue, elle ne releva même pas le charme déplacé qu'il tentait de lui faire, comme à son habitude. Elle avait mieux à faire que de rentrer dans son petit jeu. Elle aimait ça, d'ordinaire, et adorait avoir le dernier mot, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir son air déconfit. Mais là, tout était différent.

Comme réveillée d'un songe, la vieille femme se leva, sourit doucement, fit un signe de la main et murmura :

- Je devrais y aller.

En autant de temps qu'il avait fallu à Clément pour tout briser, elle avait disparu dans la foule. Inconscient du silence de plomb qui régnait autour de la table, ce dernier continua de taquiner Lily, ne paraissant pas avoir remarqué qu'il était responsable du départ de l'inconnue.

- Ils ont passé un rock, j'aurais pu t'apprendre. Évidemment, tu ne serais pas arrivé à mon niveau, mais je suis le meilleur des professeurs, tu aurais compris les pas de bases.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Le mot fureur n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis.

- Tu es né débile ou tu t'es entraîné ? ne put elle s'empêcher de répliquer, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Clément en toute innocence.

- Il se passe, espèce de crétin congénital, que tu viens de faire fuir une personne très importante !

- C'était la femme de Kingsley ?

La gifle résonna dans toute la salle, et les conversations se turent brutalement. Les prunelles de Lily étaient souillées de larmes, et son visage déformé par la rage. Elle s'était levée tout en frappant Clément, mais n'en avait pas conscience.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole !

Ses talons claquèrent avec intensité dans le silence perplexe qui accompagna sa sortie. Le corps secoué de sanglots, Lily accéléra l'allure une fois dans le hall, bousculant les quelques personnes qui partaient déjà, et s'enfonça dans le parc sans vraiment savoir où aller. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et son cerveau ne parvenait pas à les trier. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal et ses chevilles se tordaient, mais elle continuait à courir, d'une démarche un peu trop garçonne, d'un air un peu trop bouleversé sur des talons un peu trop hauts. Elle pleurait, sans savoir pourquoi, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle n'était même pas triste, à vrai dire, tout simplement confuse. Et furieuse, aussi. Furieuse contre Clément, furieuse qu'il ait interrompu ce moment qui avait semblé parfait. En quelques minutes, elle en avait plus appris sur ses grands-parents qu'en dix-sept ans d'existence... Et la vieille dame aurait pu lui dire tellement encore ! Mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour battre des cils, Clément avait brisé tout cela. Et jamais plus elle n'aurait une nouvelle chance d'en savoir d'avantage.

Sans très bien s'en rendre compte, elle s'arrêta. Essuyant d'un revers de mains les quelques larmes remplies de mascara sur ses joues, elle regarda autour d'elle. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue près de la voiture de ses parents. Le véhicule d'un bleu si foncé qu'on le croyait noir dans cette nuit sans étoile était pourtant garé loin de la demeure Malefoy. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle avait sans même en avoir conscience mit une grande distance entre le manoir et elle. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, songea la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre.

Les yeux toujours remplis de tristesse humide, elle s'adossa contre un arbre, frissonnant lorsque l'écorce froide rentra en contact avec son dos nu. Ses paupières se fermèrent presque d'elles-mêmes et elle se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et une brindille craqua.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent immédiatement, scrutant l'obscurité avec angoisse. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un tout près, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être là que pour elle.

- Fleur de lys ?

Soulagée, Lily se détendit instantanément.

- Je suis là, Hugo !

Repoussant la branche d'un arbre proche qui était sur son passage, le fils Weasley apparut, les manches de sa chemise retroussée, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est à cause de Clément ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Ton imbécile de meilleur ami n'y est absolument pour rien dans mon envie de l'assassiner ! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit agneau sans défense et je suis le grand méchant loup !

Hugo soupira. Il était loin d'être stupide, et l'ironie de la phrase, présente dans chacun des mots qu'avaient prononcés la jeune fille, était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention. Il s'avança vers Lily et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules nues.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec lui. Je suis certain qu'il ne pensait pas à mal !

En guise de réponse, Lily fit une grimace remplie de dédain.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, murmura le brun, peiné de la voir dans cet état.

La jeune Potter plongea son regard dans celui son cousin. Et ce dernier y lut une détermination sans faille, une force incroyable. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, il en avait conscience. Car il allait le faire avec elle. Comme toujours. Pour toujours. Peut importaient ses plans, il la suivrait.

- Tu es avec moi ? demanda la rousse.

- Évidemment, répondit Hugo sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.

- Alors emmène-moi à Godric's Hollow. Je veux voir la maison de mes grands-parents.

.

**_Et le sacrifice en est la plus belle preuve_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Toute la complexité de la vie est résumée dans un regard_**

.

Les feuilles de ce début d'automne craquèrent sous les pas de Lily et Hugo lorsqu'ils écartèrent les branches des arbres alentours pour regagner le chemin. Main dans la main, les deux cousins évoluaient lentement, ralentis par les chaussures inconfortables de Lily qui trébuchait à chaque pas. Souriant ironiquement, Hugo la soutenait et la rattrapait à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, lorsque ses talons fins s'enfonçaient dans la terre épaisse.

- Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours porter des baskets ! déclara le jeune homme, amusé.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, répliqua Lily, agacée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent de nouveau près des voitures, et le sol devint solide. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, la rousse s'assit sur le capot du véhicule le plus proche, en prenant grand soin de ne pas froisser sa robe.

- Et maintenant ? demanda t-elle. Tu as une idée de la façon dont on pourrait se rendre à Godric's Hollow sans éveiller les soupçons ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai mon permis de transplaner, mais on ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça... Nos parents vont s'inquiéter !

- Surtout les tiens ! ajouta Lily.

Hugo fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa cousine sourit affectueusement, reconnaissant ce geste. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

- On pourrait dire à Harry et Ginny que tu dors chez moi... commença le jeune homme.

- Et à Ron et à Hermione le contraire ! termina Lily, enchantée. C'est une excellente idée ! On aurait tout le temps que l'on souhaite, comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura des hôtels dans le coin. On prendrait une chambre, on rentrerait le lendemain matin, et personne ne saura jamais ce que nous avons fait.

- Holà, pas si vite, Fleur de Lys ! Et si nos parents se parlaient ? Ils sauraient tout de suite qu'on leur a menti.

- Je prends le risque ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, de toute façon.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Hugo se mordit la lèvre. C'était irréfléchi, enfantin. Un caprice qu'il soupçonnait lourd de conséquences. Et puis, ils rentraient à Poudlard dans deux jours, pour leur dernière année ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre d'excursion. Ils étaient censés être adultes, responsables. Et même si Lily n'aurait 17 ans que dans quelques semaines, ce n'était pas une raison pour agir puérilement et sur un coup de tête.

Presque timidement, il effleura ces yeux océans de son regard. Et en une seconde, en un cillement, en un battement de cœur, il changea d'avis. Parce que c'était elle, parce que c'étaient eux. Ils se connaissaient si bien que les mots étaient inutiles. Hugo n'avait eu besoin que de frôler ce ciel parfait qu'étaient ses prunelles pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour elle, aller à Godric's Hollow était une nécessité. Un besoin, qui devenait le sien. Car aucun des deux adolescents ne possédait quelque chose que l'autre n'avait pas. Comme dans ce film moldu que Lily regardait tout le temps, songea le jeune homme. Si l'un sautait, l'autre aussi. Ça avait toujours était comme cela. Ça le serait toujours.

Il tendit sa main, elle l'attrapa. Pas une once d'hésitation, pas un seul instant de réflexion. Elle se leva, sans le quitter des yeux.

- D'accord, déclara t-il. Allons-y.

* * *

- Mais puis ce que je vous dis que nos invitations sont à l'intérieur !

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

- Laissez-nous quelques secondes et vous verrez que je ne vous mens pas !

L'homme à l'entrée du manoir fronça les sourcils. Soudainement inquiète, la fille Potter posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, qui paraissait furieux.

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi incompétent ! Je vous assure que...

- Lily ! Hugo !

Depuis le hall, James s'avançait vers eux, les premiers boutons de sa chemise déboutonnés, les cheveux en batailles et le teint rouge. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de passer des heures sur une piste de danse.

- Je te cherchais. Papa m'a raconté l'entrevue avec la vieille dame et je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jamie, je vais bien ! déclara la jolie rousse en étirant ses lèvres.

Rassuré, le jeune homme sourit à son tour, avant de faire un signe au majordome.

- Ils sont avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

De mauvaise grâce, ce dernier les laissa passer, non sans prendre au préalable un air offensé lorsqu'Hugo lui tira puérilement la langue. Prise d'un fou rire, Lily s'accrocha au bras de son cousin qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, apparemment très fier de lui.

- Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda James qui ouvrait la marche. Tout le monde vous cherche partout !

- Excuses-nous, répondit la jeune fille. J'avais envie d'aller me promener.

- Au fait, où est ma veste ?

Lily s'arrêta net.

- Mince ! Je suis désolée, Jamie, elle est tombée de mes épaules lorsque j'ai dit bonjour à Hugo et j'ai complètement oublié de la ramasser !

- Aucun souci, p'tite sœur, déclara James avec un grand sourire. _Accio veste_ !

La fille Potter n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir son frère sortir sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vêtement arriva dans la main du jeune homme qui lança un nouveau sortilège pour la nettoyer puis la remit sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Et voilà ! Ne la perds pas, cette fois.

Lily sourit. Il était vraiment adorable.

- Merci.

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil, et ils entrèrent tous trois dans la salle qu'ils avaient quittés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. James s'éclipsa très vite, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hugo et Lily remarquèrent leur famille, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, le visage tendu. Ses traits se relâchant soudain, Ginny se précipita vers Lily pour la serrer contre elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- J'ai eu peur, tu sais. Vu la façon dont tu étais partie... Et puis tu ne revenais pas !

- Pardon, maman. Vraiment.

Lily se sentait penaude. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à l'inquiétude de ses parents. Hugo la regarda d'un air réprobateur, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

- Ce n'est rien, ma puce, tu es là maintenant. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui. Tout va bien.

Harry s'avança vers elles et, avec un sourire soulagé, posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et une autre sur celle de sa femme.

- Et si on rentrait ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. C'était le moment. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres opportunités, et il fallait qu'elle saisisse sa chance. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Aucune échappatoire. Elle pressa la main de son cousin dans la sienne pour se donner du courage, prit une grande inspiration silencieuse et afficha un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres.

- En fait... Hugo et moi pensions rester encore un peu ensemble.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir chez moi, dit le jeune homme en voyant que sa meilleure amie bafouillait.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Écoutes, Lily, je sais que tu es presque adulte, maintenant, mais la rentrée n'est que dans quelques jours et si vous arrivez à Poudlard fatigués...

- Je te promets d'être raisonnable, maman. Et puis je n'ai plus six ans !

- Elle a raison, répliqua Harry en voyant que sa femme allait répondre. Laissons-lui un peu de liberté et faisons leur confiance.

Surprise, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son père et, sans même l'avoir vraiment voulu, heurta son regard au sien. Et ce qu'elle y lu failli la faire tomber à la renverse.

Il savait. Il avait deviné où elle allait vraiment et l'acceptait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, parce que cela était écrit. Elle _devait_ se rendre à Godric's Hollow, tout comme lui des années auparavant. Et il le comprenait mieux que personne, car il ne pouvait en être autrement.

En cet instant, leurs regards exprimaient toute l'intensité des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient. Le vert contre le bleu, la grandeur et la pureté du ciel contre la magnificence et la brillance de l'émeraude. Comme s'ils suivaient un match de tennis, les yeux d'Hugo allaient du père à la fille avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de contempler un tableau. Un tableau parfait, dans lequel une pierre précieuse flottait tranquillement dans une mer calme et apaisée ou volait au-dessus des nuages dans un sublime firmament.

Harry ne détournait pas son regard de celui de sa fille et Lily semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de fixer les prunelles de son père. Puis, tout aussi joliment et tout aussi calmement que ce lien s'était installé, il se brisa. Les deux Potter cillèrent, et Hugo revint brutalement à la réalité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cet échange qui n'était pas le sien l'avait autant transporté et chamboulé. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa cousine et il jura y voir les étincelles dorées d'ordinaire caractéristiques de l'émeraude.

- Merci, chuchota Lily.

Et il y avait tout dans ce simple mot. La confiance de son père la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'exprimer, et cette compréhension mutuelle ressemblait à un rêve. En un instant si beau et si concret qu'elle avait presque pu le toucher, elle avait été plus proche que jamais du grand Harry Potter. Elle avait vu la faille, les doutes, les peurs et les regrets derrière la parfaite façade émeraude.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait pour tout, pour rien. Et cela depuis toujours.

Cette fragilité qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant la bouleversa d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait que faire. Elle aurait voulu prendre son père dans ses bras, le bercer doucement, comme un enfant, le rassurer, murmurer des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Inverser les rôles, en fait. Devenir le parent. Et le protéger. Elle était envahie par une tendresse infinie, une envie profonde de calmer cette douleur sourde qu'elle avait lu un bref instant lors de l'effondrement de la barrière que cet homme fier et digne avait mis des années à construire dans son regard. Et cela la tuait de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Bon, très bien ! dit Ginny, brisant sans en avoir conscience ce moment si particulier. Tu peux y aller.

Lily hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. Après l'intensité du "merci" qu'elle avait à peine murmuré à son père, prononcer le même mot comme une simple civilité lui paraissait aberrant. Et puis, rien n'avait d'importance à part cette souffrance qu'elle ignorait comment éradiquer. Ce n'était pas son rôle de le faire, elle le savait, mais elle aurait aimé au moins dire quelque chose pour soulager le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de l'homme en face d'elle. Alors, la voix à peine plus forte que lorsqu'elle elle l'avait remercié, elle déclara :

- Tu sais, papa, je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle les gens s'attachent aux souvenirs, c'est parce que ce sont les seules choses qui ne pourront jamais changer.

Elle n'avait trouvé que cela à dire. Seulement cela pour dissiper le chagrin et la honte. Car elle comprenait à présent. Elle savait que tout le monde, depuis toujours, avait mis sur les épaules de Harry beaucoup trop de choses. La fuite, le désespoir, les morts, les pertes, le meurtre de Voldemort... Comme si cela était normal qu'un adolescent ordinaire ait à porter un si lourd fardeau. Ait à assassiner quelqu'un, du haut de ses dix-sept années d'existence. Et tout le monde l'en avait remercié, l'avait félicité pour ce meurtre. Lui avait dit, 'tu es un héros".

Ils avaient également fondés leurs espoirs sur lui pour la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Mais Lily voyait clairement maintenant qu'il ne voulait plus sauver de vies, qu'il ne voulait plus que l'on compte sur lui. Parce qui dit sauver le monde du méchant dit tuer le méchant. Dit souffrir, dit perdre. Perdre beaucoup, énormément.

Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Alors il avait demandé à ce que chacun cesse de l'aduler et se consacre aux êtres aimés. La guerre était terminée. Elle n'était personne. Elle ne définissait pas ce que les gens étaient ni ce qu'ils auraient dû être. Il n'y avait pas eu de héros dans cette guerre. Seulement des morts. Des victimes, innocentes ou non. Seulement des perdants, en faits.

Harry observa sa fille avec un curieux mélange de compréhension, de gratitude et de colère refoulée. Il se tourna presque instinctivement vers sa femme restée à ses côtés, qui avait regardé cet échange lourd de sens sans le comprendre. Et en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère, Lily se rendit compte d'autre chose. Elle comprit qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry aimait autant Ginny était ses yeux. Car ceux-ci ne disaient pas "Tu es un héros", mais "Tu es _mon_ héros". Et cela faisait toute la différence.

- Tu as raison, et je le sais.

Lily sourit. Elle se doutait que sa phrase n'était pas magique et que rien n'allait changer aussi vite. Quelques simples mots n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'effacer des décennies de détresse. Mais pour ce soir au moins, la culpabilité de son père s'était atténuée. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Brisant les dernières traces de ce moment d'un battement de paupière, elle se tourna vers son cousin avec un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers Hermione et Ron.

Le moment était venu de passer à la deuxième partie de leur plan.

* * *

Il faisait déjà noir, dans le parc de la demeure Malefoy. Son regard rempli d'inquiétude, Harry Potter regardait avec appréhension sa fille et son neveu s'éloigner au loin. Il savait parfaitement que Lily avait compris qu'il avait deviné, qu'il connaissait sa destination. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, tout comme elle avait lu dans les siens. L'ancien Gryffondor frissonna un bref instant au souvenir de cet échange rempli de sentiments purs mais complexes à la fois. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela de la phrase que sa fille lui avait dite. Elle n'avait même pas 17 ans, mais en avait déjà compris beaucoup, beaucoup plus en tout cas que les autres personnes de son âge. Pourtant, elle restait une enfant. Une enfant qu'il devait protéger, car c'était la sienne.

Il soupira. Et sortit sa baguette.

Quelques mots, un mouvement, et un cerf argenté sortit du bout de bois remplit de puissance.

- Tu vas transmettre un message à Kingley, lui dit-il. Le plus vite possible.

Celui qu'on avait appelé l'Elu tourna une dernière fois son regard vers l'endroit où Lily venait de disparaître. Et l'animal de lumière hocha la tête.

.

**_Mais cette complexité n'est pas toujours belle à voir_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**_La curiosité est une chose étrange_**

.

Lily avait toujours aimé l'obscurité. C'était un moment contradictoire de stressante tranquillité, de silence bruyant, où elle pouvait réfléchir paisiblement, sans se soucier d'être dérangée. Mais malgré cela, comme pour ajouter à ces antipodes étranges, elle avait peur de la nuit. Aussi, alors qu'elle avançait à pas feutrés dans les bois sombres, elle agrippa avec force la main de son cousin qui, lui, avait adopté une démarche assurée et régulière. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour enlever ces talons qui meurtrissaient ses pieds, mais elle ne pouvait marcher pieds nus dans la forêt. Elle se contenta donc de se mordre la lèvre, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- On est assez loin, Hugo ?

- Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller.

Le jeune Weasley s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant sa meilleure amie à faire de même. Elle ferma les yeux en lui agrippant l'épaule et prit une grande respiration.

- Je suis prête. Vas-y.

Hugo sourit, même s'il savait que Lily ne pouvait le voir. Puis, fermant les paupières à son tour, il tourna sur lui-même et transplana.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Godric's Hollow. Dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires usés, le calme régnait, accueillant en son sein un silence calme et reposant. Les maisons éclairées donnaient une atmosphère presque inquiétante à l'endroit, tel un village fantôme et abandonné, dont on aurait oublié d'éteindre les lumières avant d'en partir précipitamment. C'est dans cette ambiance lugubre que les deux adolescents apparurent brutalement, brisant la quiétude de la paisible nuit.

Désorientée, Lily mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les alentours. Ils se trouvaient devant le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, au coin de deux ruelles noires et silencieuses. La jeune fille n'était venue ici qu'une fois, avec son père, et n'avait jamais dépassé cet endroit. Harry n'avait pas voulu retourner chez ses parents, et ils n'avaient fait que rester ici, à regarder ces tombes sombres sans aller s'y recueillir.

Impatiente, elle lâcha la main d'Hugo et s'avança, encore légèrement étourdie par le transplanage. Elle se dirigea vers le cimetière, le pas mal assuré, suivie par son cousin qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils traversèrent les allées bordés de fleurs et au bout de quelques minutes, trouvèrent finalement le caveau qu'ils cherchaient.

La pierre était faite de granit, et une couronne de fleur séchée depuis des années était en décomposition, cachant presque l'épitaphe, brève, courte et marquante.

- Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort, lu Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

Hugo passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et la regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Il savait à quel point cela la bouleversait. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement et tomba à genoux sur la tombe, caressant du bout des doigts les inscriptions gravées. Ils restèrent là un long moment, dans la paisible nuit, sans d'autre son que les sanglots de Lily. Puis, doucement, Hugo la releva et l'éloigna, tandis qu'elle séchait ses joues.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir voir la maison ?

- Certaine, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif, cependant, et son visage reprit lentement les couleurs qu'il avait perdus dans le cimetière. Elle s'agrippa au bras de son meilleur ami qui la soutint légèrement pendant le trajet relativement court séparant les tombes de l'ancienne demeure des Potter. Lorsqu'ils virent enfin la maison, les deux adolescents poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Simple masure abandonnée et branlante, elle ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. La haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussé en tous sens au cours des décennies passées, et envahissait la majorité de la propriété. Elle était presque aussi grande qu'eux, et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant cette preuve si évidente de la supériorité de la nature. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, bien qu'entièrement recouverte de lierre, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite. Avec un frisson, Lily se souvint que c'était là que Voldemort avait lancé le maléfice mortel contre son père, celui-là même qui s'était retourné contre lui.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi détruite, chuchota la jeune fille, touchée.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, répondit Hugo sur le même ton.

Il s'avança vers le portail et posa sa main sur le fer rouillé. Aussitôt, un écriteau s'éleva du sol, laissant apparaître des écritures à l'encre d'or, gravés là par des générations de sorciers. Curieuse, Lily s'approcha et lu ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une épitaphe au centre de tous ces mots.

- Ça rappelle ce qui est arrivé ici, déclara t-elle.

Elle sourit en voyant les messages de soutien à son père inscrits tout autour des quelques phrases de présentation des horreurs passées. Puis, prenant de nouveau la main d'Hugo, elle poussa la petite porte et sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je nettoie un peu pour qu'on puisse entrer.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et, un instant plus tard, la pelouse était parfaite, comme si elle venait d'être entretenue. Avec une expression satisfaite, Lily entraîna son cousin à sa suite.

- Fleur de Lys, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée... Regarde l'état de cette baraque ! Si ça se trouve, elle va s'écrouler.

La jeune fille n'y prêta même pas attention. Elle marcha le long de l'allée de pierre qui n'apparaissait pas quelques secondes plus tôt, recouverte de mauvaises herbes. Elle poussa la porte fracturée et usagée et, sans prêter attention au regard terrifié de son cousin, entra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Derrière eux, une ombre les suivit.

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans la demeure Malefoy. Il était plus de onze heures et demi, et pourtant la plupart des invités étaient toujours sur la piste de danse ou dans la salle du casino, riant aux éclats et buvant plus que de raisons. Assise seule à une table, Ginny regardait autour d'elle d'un air inquiet, ses doigts fins tapant nerveusement sur sa jambe agitée de tremblement. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Hermione, Ron et Rose étaient partis, et Harry, qui avait souhaité les accompagner, n'était toujours pas revenu.

Se levant soudainement d'un bond, la jolie rousse se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses cheveux flamboyants cinglaient ses épaules alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'expression de son mari lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Ses yeux étaient fuyant, ses joues blanches et ses lèvres livides. Il avait paru anxieux, déconcerté.

De plus en plus inquiète, elle poussa les lourdes portes du hall d'entrée, et s'apprêtait à descendre les marches menant au jardin lorsqu'on l'interpella.

- Weasley !

Drago Malefoy se tenait derrière elle, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Un verre à la main, il s'avança d'un pas assuré tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux plaqués sur son crane.

- C'est Potter, maintenant, répondit froidement Ginny.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à passer outre les années de moquerie et de farces enfantines. Harry avait essayé plusieurs fois de la raisonner, mais le souvenir du sortilège impardonnable qui avait failli le tuer en sixième année ne quittait pas l'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor, contrairement à celui de son mari qui avait été capable de pardonner à son ancien ennemi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! dit Malefoy d'un ton ironique. J'avais oublié.

Ginny renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir à l'homme en face d'elle.

- Que me veux-tu ? Je suis pressée, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes...

- Gin' ?

Elle se retourna immédiatement, le cœur battant. Le soulagement se lut clairement dans ses prunelles bleues lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui revenait du jardin, les cheveux en bataille. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle descendit les marches de pierre et courut vers lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle au moment où, oubliant complètement Malefoy, elle plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui transmettant l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie et la joie qui la gagnait en le voyant. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il lui rendait son baiser, lui qui pourtant détestait les démonstrations d'affections en public. Il pressa avec plus d'intensité encore sa bouche contre celle de Ginny, et elle comprit alors qu'elle avait deviné juste : il n'allait pas bien. Et comme toujours, dans ces cas-là, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle. Soudain emplie d'un bonheur sans limite devant cette preuve d'amour inconditionnel, elle caressa les joues de son mari et rompit tendrement le baiser pour lui sourire.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant contre lui.

Il le lui disait rarement. Alors, comme chaque fois qu'il prononçait ses mots, Ginny les reçut comme un trésor. Elle frissonna et, le visage rayonnant, frôla tendrement la joue d'Harry de ses doigts fins.

- Tu sais que moi aussi. Plus que tout.

Ils se regardèrent et Harry sourit. Un sourire enfantin, innocent, pur. Sans la quitter des yeux, il lui prit la main et la serra avec force dans la sienne.

- Hum, hum.

Le couple se retourna vivement, comme pris en faute. Une moue ironique au coin des lèvres, Malefoy les observait, ses bras croisés. Il tapa théâtralement du pied par terre, comme s'il s'ennuyait. Harry rougit légèrement.

- Désolé.

Il lâcha la main de Ginny qui, abasourdie comme d'ordinaire par ce spectacle improbable et décalé, regarda son mari s'avancer vers son ancien ennemi d'une démarche tranquille.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ton fils !

- Je le lui dirai de ta part. Il doit déjà être parti avec ses amis ! Tu sais ce que c'est.

Harry hocha la tête, et Malefoy sourit à son tour.

- Je vais vous laisser. J'étais content de t'avoir vu. Toi aussi, Potter ! ajouta t-il ironiquement en se tournant vers Ginny.

Et dans un éclat de rire moqueur, il rentra dans le manoir. Les sourcils froncés, Harry se tourna vers sa femme d'un air interrogateur.

- Depuis quand t'appelle-t-il Potter ?

- Depuis que je lui ai rappelé que j'étais mariée.

Le regard pétillant d'Harry lui tint lieu de récompense. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Loin de la brutalité et de l'impatience de leur précédent baiser, cet échange était doux, paisible et apaisé. Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il posait une main sur ses hanches et ils rompirent leur étreinte, se plongeant avec délectation dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle sourit.

- On rentre ?

- Avec plaisir !

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une musique stridente troubla la tranquillité de la nuit. Ginny, surprise, regarda Harry sortir quelque chose de la poche de sa veste et son regard devint sévère.

- Harry James Potter ! Tu m'avais promis de laisser cette fichue chose à la maison !

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie... Je l'ai pris au cas où !

Sous les yeux réprobateurs de ladite chérie, Harry arrêta la sonnerie de son portable en décrochant, et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Oui ? Oh, Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Vous êtes bien arrivés ?

Une drôle de sensation envahit Ginny au moment où un blanc s'installa dans la conversation. Comme une subite prémonition.

- Très bien, répondit finalement l'ancien attrapeur. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le raccompagnerai. Toi aussi. A très vite !

Harry raccrocha et remit son portable là où il l'avait pris. Il se tourna vers Ginny en passant une main dans ses cheveux, une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Clément n'est pas rentré avec eux, il doit donc toujours être ici. Sa mère a demandé à ce qu'on le ramène chez lui, vu qu'il vient seulement d'avoir son permis de transplanage.

- Très bien. Allons le chercher et partons d'ici.

Frissonnant, elle passa son bras sous celui de son mari et ensemble, ils remontèrent les marches de pierre pour rentrer dans le manoir. Le majordome étant parti, ils n'eurent pas à montrer de nouveau leurs invitations et s'avancèrent donc sans anicroches le long du hall d'entrée pour arriver au casino. Harry survola les cheveux de Ginny d'un baiser et, souriante, elle s'écarta de lui pour se diriger vers la salle de bal. Essayant de gagner encore quelques centimètres malgré ses talons hauts, elle scruta la pièce, une légère anxiété la gagnant. Elle se sentit stupide de s'inquiéter, surtout qu'elle ignorait pourquoi. Après tout, Clément était majeur et pouvait être n'importe où ! Mais, comme au moment où sa fille lui avait annoncé qu'elle dormait chez Hugo, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Et son mal-être grandi encore lorsqu'elle s'aperçut, très vite, que l'adolescent ne se trouvait pas sur la piste de danse. Un frisson la gagna et sans réfléchir, elle bouscula les personnes devant la porte et se retrouva de nouveau près des machines de jeux, cherchant désespérément Harry du regard. Elle le retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et courut se jeter dans ses bras, tremblante. Il la serra contre lui avec force et elle comprit qu'il partageait la même angoisse qu'elle. Une peur stupide et irrationnelle, décuplée par le départ subit, incompris et étrange de leur fille. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur battant plus fort que d'ordinaire. Puis, Harry pris le visage de Ginny entre ses mains et lui demanda :

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé non plus ?

-Non, il n'est pas là, répondit elle fébrilement.

Le couple se regarda alors, et leur inquiétude commune se refléta dans leurs prunelles.

* * *

Pour la centième fois au moins, alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse protégée par l'obscurité, Clément Agostini se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Il faisait froid, la nuit enveloppait le village entier et une peur étrange lui tordait l'estomac.

Que faisait-il au juste à Godric's Hollow ?

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Hugo et Lily ? Il n'aurait jamais du écouter leur conversation, ni les suivre lorsqu'ils avaient transplané. Les adultes restés à la fête devaient s'inquiéter plus que de raisons... Il n'avait même pas prévenu de son départ. Il songea un bref instant à sa mère et se mordit la lèvre. Secouant la tête d'un air faussement accablé, il rentra à son tour dans l'ancienne demeure des Potter.

Il vit bien vite que ses amis n'étaient pas allés très loin : la maison était trop délabrée pour qu'ils puissent s'aventurer autre part que dans la pièce principale. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il observa discrètement les deux cousins qui se trouvaient à présent à côté d'un grand miroir, placé au centre de l'ancienne salle à manger. Il ne restait que cela dans les ruines, et Clément fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu arriver ici ? Apparemment, Lily semblait fascinée par l'objet. Elle se tenait juste devant et ses doigts passaient avec douceur sur les inscriptions gravées au-dessus de la glace lisse et parfaite. Elle regardait fixement le verre et semblait en totale admiration devant son propre reflet. Hugo avait l'air très inquiet. Soudain envahi d'une inexplicable peur panique, Clément sortit de sa cachette et, se moquant des conséquences, s'avança vers les deux cousins. Ce miroir ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et il n'y avait pas de raison logique à sa présence ici, dans une maison vide et abandonnée. Hugo le vit alors et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, mais le jeune homme n'y pris pas garde : il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Lily, alors que son ami plaçait la sienne sur le dos de la jeune femme. Tous les deux semblaient avoir compris que la glace exerçait un pouvoir trop grand, trop nocif pour Lily qui ne semblait plus rien maîtriser. Mais au moment où ils la touchèrent, ses doigts frôlèrent le verre avec délicatesse.

Et tout fut fini.

.

**_Et elle nous pousse parfois à faire des choses aux conséquences irrémédiables_**


	6. Chapitre 6

**_L'entraide est la seule solution dans l'adversité_**

.

Elle n'avait pas voulu toucher le miroir.

Si elle s'en était abstenue, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais les visages souriants de ses grands-parents étaient apparus à la surface de la glace, et Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire ce geste stupide et irréfléchi, dans une tentative désespérée pour les rejoindre. Elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur au moment même où elle l'avait faite, mais il était trop tard. Elle s'était sentie comme aspirée à l'intérieur du verre et une lumière aveuglante l'avait enveloppée, comme une esquisse de soleil brûlant.

A présent, il semblait qu'une nuit totale était tombée. Elle ne voyait pas, ignorait même où elle était. C'était un étrange sentiment, car elle sentait à peine son corps et n'avait plus notion de rien. Elle attendait, une attente interminable et déroutante qui lui faisait peur. Elle regrettait. D'être venue à Godric's Hollow, d'être entrée dans cette maison, d'avoir été aussi curieuse... Rien ne se serait passé si elle s'était montrée moins stupide. Mais le mal était fait.

Elle crut pousser un cri au moment où la lumière revint. Une lumière encore plus vive que la précédente, dérangeante, perturbante et paralysante. Elle ferma les yeux. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, des moments de sa vie resurgirent brusquement. Des instants oubliés, précieux et fugitifs. Elle se revit au milieu de ses parents, dans le grand lit de leur chambre, après un cauchemar. Sa mère caressait tranquillement ses cheveux, son père souriait, heureux et elle s'endormait paisiblement, entourée de leur amour et de leur réconfort. Une larme roula sur la joue de Lily à la douceur de ce souvenir et la culpabilité s'immisça dans les sentiments qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensa à la peine qu'elle allait leur causer s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et elle doutait sincèrement pouvoir ressortir de ceci indemne.

Soudain, brusquement et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ses yeux se rouvrirent et le tourbillon cessa. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était allongée sur une vaste étendue d'herbe humide. Elle haletait, comme après une longue course sans respirer. Sans se relever, elle observa les alentours et, essayant de ramener les battements de son cœur à un rythme normal, tenta d'analyser la situation. Il faisait jour, déjà. Première information. Elle se rendit compte également, en posant ses yeux sur tout ce qui se trouvait près d'elle, qu'elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle était si tourmentée et si bouleversée qu'elle n'aurait pu le nommer, mais elle savait qu'elle était déjà venue ici. Un immense soulagement l'envahi et elle parvint à s'asseoir, la tête en feu.

- Lily ?

La jeune fille se retourna et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hugo se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle même se trouvait. Son regard exprimait une compréhensible perplexité, une peur immense et une détresse qui semblait incommensurable. Elle se releva et, le corps tremblant, se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Il la serra contre lui presque machinalement et ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, laissant la pression et l'angoisse retomber lentement. Il se recula finalement d'elle et essuya doucement ses dernières larmes avec son pouce.

- Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! dit-il, la voix vacillante. J'ai eu si peur lorsque tu as touché ce miroir !

- Je suis désolée, Hugo ! Vraiment. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je...

Un grand bruit retenti soudain derrière eux et les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et Lily poussa un cri en voyant Clément allongé par terre, les yeux fermés. Il paraissait inconscient et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration. Elle se précipita vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule, l'angoisse la gagnant. Elle le secoua de toutes ses forces, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il ne pouvait pas être... Elle sentit son corps être à nouveau parcouru de sanglots et hurla le prénom du garçon, la culpabilité envahissant tout son être. Tout cela était de sa faute... Entièrement de sa faute...

- Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

Hugo se rapprocha d'eux et, se mordant la lèvre, s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur. Le regard apeuré, il regarda sa cousine s'acharner à faire bouger le corps apparemment sans vie de leur ami, qui ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir faire un geste. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues plus blanches que jamais, la jeune fille prit doucement Clément dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant, murmurant des paroles qu'Hugo ne pouvait comprendre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, et Lily continua ses gestes, caressant les cheveux du jeune homme allongé contre elle, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

Et c'est au moment où le fils Weasley commençait à paniquer à son tour que Clément se réveilla brusquement. Prenant une immense respiration, il se releva d'un coup et se mit à tousser, pareil à quelqu'un venant d'avaler quelque chose de travers. Lily poussa un cri et resserra son étreinte contre le jeune homme qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et s'écarta d'elle en rougissant.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Le teint d'un rose soutenu, la jeune fille s'éloigna à son tour de Clément qui, pour la première fois depuis que les adolescents se connaissaient, avait un air gêné sur le visage.

- J'ai eu peur, c'est tout...

- Peur pour moi, Potter ? Ça, c'est une nouveauté.

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder et Hugo se racla la gorge pour détendre l'atmosphère, alors que Lily essuyait discrètement ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais à votre avis, quel est cet endroit ?

Lily et Clément se relevèrent dans un même mouvement, les sourcils froncés. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils observèrent en silence les alentours, s'arrêtant parfois sur un détail du paysage, essayant tous trois de découvrir en quoi ce lieu leur semblait si familier. Ce fut Lily qui comprit la première, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'elle s'écriait :

- Poudlard ! Nous sommes à Poudlard !

* * *

Au ministère de la magie, dans son bureau au cinquième étage du bâtiment souterrain, Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait les cent pas. Harry Potter venait de partir quelques instant plus tôt, et la détresse qu'il avait manifesté en apprenant la disparition de sa fille avait été déchirante : jamais le ministre ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de faiblesse et d'inquiétude. Et Kingsley se sentait coupable. Après tout, Harry l'avait prévenu que Lily se rendait à Godric's Hollow ! Il lui avait clairement demandé d'envoyer deux aurors pour la suivre, veiller sur elle et la protéger. Mais ils avaient échoué. Ils étaient restés à une trop longue distance de la maison, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin rendu compte que les adolescents ne revenaient pas, il était trop tard. Et personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où Lily, Hugo et Clément avaient bien pu disparaître.

Le ministre de la magie s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit sa baguette, la faisant négligemment tourner dans sa main qui tremblait. La confrontation avec les parents du jeune Agostini approchait, et ils redoutaient plus que tout cet entretien. Celui avec Harry ayant été très éprouvant, il doutait pouvoir supporter d'avantage d'angoisse et de désespoir. Mais il le devait. Sa fonction le devait. La bravoure faisait partie intégrante de son métier.

Poussant un soupir, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

* * *

La porte se referma doucement derrière Harry lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison sombre. La gorge serrée, les yeux piquants, il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures sans faire de bruit avant de les laisser tomber par terre. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier lorsque la lumière l'aveugla. Il se retourna, une main sur les yeux, et il eut la sensation que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine.

Ginny se tenait près de lui, assise sur une chaise, sa baguette à la main. Elle se balançait légèrement, presque sans y penser, et ne regarda pas Harry lorsqu'elle finit par se lever. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, paralysé par l'attitude de sa femme. Le visage de celle-ci n'avait aucune expression, n'affichait aucun sentiment, comme si Ginny était tellement détruite, souffrait tellement qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la force de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Harry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, le regard suppliant. Elle posa enfin ses prunelles océan sur lui et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent comme cela, dans cette étrange situation. Puis, elle se rassit lentement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa femme, cette même supplique muette se transmettant dans leurs mains réunies.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard neutre sans détourner les yeux, sans faire aucun geste pour s'écarter.

- Je savais qu'elle se rendait à Godric's Hollow. Je l'ai compris tout de suite. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle était avec Hugo, et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille. Tout est de ma faute...

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement des yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor, des larmes rares, uniques et bouleversantes qui accentuèrent encore un peu plus la déchirure à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Ginny pleurer.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Il sentit une fine goutte rouler le long de sa joue et mourir dans son cou, mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'y attarder, tant son regard ne lâchait pas celui de sa femme qui ne parlait pas. Toujours à genoux, il leva une main tremblante et, timidement, caressa la joue de Ginny qui ferma les yeux et frissonna.

- Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

La gifle résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Sous la force de l'attaque, Harry tomba par terre, regarda Ginny se lever et éprouva un choc en se rendant compte que la fureur déformait ses traits fins. Au moins, songea-t-il, avait-il réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Il se redressa à son tour et encaissa la colère qu'il savait mériter.

- Notre fille a disparu ! DISPARU, Harry James Potter ! Comment oses-tu te tenir devant moi et me présenter de simples excuses comme si tu avais oublié une date importante ! Tu es son père, par Merlin, tu aurais dû la protéger, tu aurais dû l'empêcher d'aller là-bas, tu aurais dû me prévenir, tu...

Ses larmes devinrent bruyantes et l'empêchèrent de continuer. Le corps secoué de sanglots, elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Lentement, Harry l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant son réconfort et son soutien.

- Notre fille... Notre enfant...

- Je sais...

Et Harry la serra plus fort encore, laissant couler ses larmes, partageant sa peine, sa douleur et son désespoir.

* * *

Ils avaient marché de longues heures, parcourant le grand parc de long en large, et étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait bien de Poudlard. Au loin, le château familier se dessinait nettement, ses tourelles transperçant les nuages entourés d'une douce lumière argenté. Mais les jardins avaient intrigués les trois adolescents. En effet, en deux mois seulement, depuis que les vacances d'été avaient commencés, de nombreux changements s'étaient opérés. Tout d'abord, le lac était beaucoup plus petit. Une grande partie avait été supprimée, comme si on avait décidé qu'il empiétait sur l'espace alentour. Des fleurs inconnues poussaient tranquillement, comme si elles étaient là depuis toujours, et de nombreuses autres variétés avaient disparu. Lily avait résumé ces étranges modifications en disant que tout ceci était Poudlard sans l'être. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait voulu reproduire l'école et ses environs, mais sans l'avoir vraiment jamais vu de près. Comme le jeu des sept erreurs chez les moldus, avait lancé Hugo pour plaisanter. Mais sa cousine avait répliqué que dans ces cas-là, les différences étaient subtiles et plus dures à trouver. Ici, il semblait que les changements étaient mis en évidence. Tout était tellement flagrant !

Ils s'étaient alors assis au bord du lac et, les pieds dans l'eau, réfléchissaient désormais à la meilleure façon d'aborder ce problème. Ils ne pouvaient transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et la grille d'entrée était fermée, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient en quelques sortes coincés à l'intérieur de l'école.

- Pour moi, dit soudain Hugo, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que d'aller voir à l'intérieur si quelqu'un s'y trouve.

- La rentrée n'est que dans quelques jours, protesta Lily ! Tout le monde est encore en vacances ! Et puis, nous n'avons croisé personne dans le parc.

- C'est vrai, mais il y a les professeurs. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée s'ils restaient au château, pendant l'été ?

La réflexion du fils Weasley était sensée. Clément hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et la proposition fut donc adoptée à l'unanimité. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent, côte à côte, vers ce qui ressemblait tant à un manoir. Le chemin fut relativement court, comparé à leur marche intensive plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les lourdes portes de chênes. Une sourde inquiétude naissant au fond d'eux, ils montèrent ensemble les marches en pierre et rentrèrent dans le château sans difficulté.

- Ce n'était pas verrouillé, fit remarquer Clément. Il y a forcément quelqu'un.

Frissonnant légèrement, Lily s'agrippa au bras d'Hugo qui lui lança un regard rassurant. Ils s'avancèrent le long des couloirs déserts, ne rencontrant aucun professeur, ni même aucun fantômes durant leur avancée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle qu'ils comprirent enfin que quelque chose clochait. La table des enseignants était remplie, mais ils ne connaissaient personnes. Ni cette vieille femme au regard sévère et aux lunettes rondes cerclées de fer, ni cet étrange homme à la longue barbe argentée qui s'étendaient au-dessous d'un nez aquilin.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Clément dans un souffle, alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière un mur, en espérant que personne ne les avaient remarqués.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hugo sur le même ton. Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, ici !

Lily, elle, réfléchissait. Et lorsqu'elle se rappela où elle avait vu ce vieil homme, son coeur battit la chamade.

- Je connais celui qui est assis au centre, chuchota-elle.

- Ah bon ? Qui-est-ce ?

- Albus Dumbledore.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Il est...

- Mort, je sais !

Une peur panique commençait à l'envahir, alors que les rouages se mettaient en place dans son esprit. Elle comprenait clairement maintenant ce qui leur était arrivé, et pourquoi. La culpabilité qu'elle était parvenue à refouler revint soudain sans prévenir et l'envahit toute entière, la faisant vaciller.

- Fleur de Lys, tu vas bien ?

- Hugo, nous...

Elle dut déglutir pour reprendre ses esprits. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'adossa contre le mur et, le front en sueur, elle murmura :

- Je crois que nous avons remonté le temps.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la fille Potter avec perplexité, se demandant tout d'abord si elle n'était pas folle. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, brisée par la respiration forte de Lily qui haletait sous l'effet du choc, puis de Hugo qui secoua la tête et déclara :

- Ce n'est pas possible, Lily !

- Réfléchis, bon sang ! Ce que j'ai touché, ce qui était dans la maison, à Godric's Hollow, c'était le miroir du Rised ! Je me souviens que papa m'en a parlé. Il nous montre ce que nous voulons le plus voir. Et lorsque mon père s'est retrouvé devant lui, la pierre qu'il souhaitait avoir s'est retrouvée dans sa poche. Imagine ! S'il peut matérialiser un objet caché, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas nous amener au temps de nos grands parents ? Après tout, c'était ce que je voulais ! Je les ai vus dans la glace !

Clément comprenait à présent le regard fasciné qu'avait eu la jeune femme devant le miroir et se mordit la lèvre. Même si Hugo refusait d'y croire, lui, savait que c'était la vérité. Si cela était effrayant, inquiétant et impossible, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques.

- Elle a raison, dit-il alors. Regarde le parc ! C'est impossible qu'il ait changé autant en seulement deux mois. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'a pas bougé d'un brin d'herbe en sept ans ! Et puis, tous ses professeurs, et ce vieil homme... Lily dit que c'est Dumbledore.

- Elle peut se tromper ! Et puis, que ferait ce satané objet là-bas ?

- Justement ! Pourquoi serait-il là si c'était un simple miroir ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas un simple miroir, jeunes gens.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent brusquement. Le professeur à la longue barbe blanche se tenait devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le cri que poussèrent Lily, Clément et Hugo ne le fit pas reculer d'un centimètre. Il les observa d'un air tranquille faire plusieurs pas en arrière et se coller les uns aux autres, la jeune fille se cachant presque derrière les deux garçons. Il attendit que leur frayeur se soit dissipée, pour reprendre la parole d'un air apaisé.

- Je suis sincèrement navré de vous avouer que j'ai entendu votre conversation. Puis-je savoir vos noms ?

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de crainte, mais ce fut Lily qui répondit, prenant une longue respiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent un instant et elle s'avança d'un pas pour déclarer d'une voie assurée :

- Je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit et il fit un grand geste du bras, comme s'il souhaitait serrer les adolescents contre lui. Le chapeau pointu qu'il portait tomba quelque peu, glissant sur ses cheveux argentés, mais il n'y fit pas attention, son regard perçant restant fixé sur ses trois interlocuteurs.

- Enchanté, jeune fille. Je suis bien Albus Dumbledore. Bienvenue en 1977 !

.

**_Surtout quand l'adversité est plus noire que tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Un miroir ne sert pas uniquement à réfléchir des reflets_**

.

Ce fut les yeux bleus, brillants, confiants et insondables de Dumbledore qui empêchèrent Lily de sombrer. Elle resta droite, digne, sans quitter du regard ces deux prunelles emplies de lumière, si rassurante dans ces ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. A côté d'elle, Clément s'affaissa contre le mur, le visage livide. Elle sentit Hugo chercher sa main à tâtons et elle agrippa ses doigts pour les serrer entre les siens. Un long silence s'installa, lourd et pesant, un de ceux qui ne veulent rien dire tout en sous entendant beaucoup.

Sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant, le vieux professeur cilla. Et Lily poussa un gémissement. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant. Hugo se laissa entraîner avec elle, et son bras entoura les épaules de la jeune fille, offrant une protection dérisoire mais nécessaire. Ce fut Clément qui retrouva le premier l'usage de la parole. Il déglutit bruyamment, le regard vide, et murmura :

- C'est à cause du miroir, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Comme l'a très justement expliqué votre amie, il montre notre désir le plus cher. Mais il possède de nombreuses autres facultés, beaucoup plus puissantes. Lorsque le miroir se rend compte que vos sentiments sont purs, et dépourvus d'avidités, il peut dans une certaine mesure, exaucer vos désirs. Pardonnez mon manque apparent de modestie, mais cet objet est l'une de mes plus brillants inventions.

- Vous pensez être drôle ?

Le ton d'Hugo était cassant, tranchant et ironique. Sa main sur l'épaule de Lily était crispée, et son visage fermé. Dumbledore l'examina avec attention et pour la première fois depuis la début de cette conversation, son sourire disparu. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent d'un sentiment inconnu et indéfinissable, qui l'emmena à parler avec une compassion qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas manifesté.

- Absolument pas. Je ne fais que vous exposer les faits. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

Et sans attendre de voir si les adolescents le suivaient, il tourna les talons et s'avança lentement le long du couloir. Abasourdis, les trois amis le regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire, perdus au milieu de ces explications qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à entendre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils lui emboîtèrent finalement le pas. Ce fut un geste machinal, comme un automatisme. Lily songea curieusement que cet homme avait le pouvoir extraordinaire de se faire obéir dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Le trajet se déroula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot. C'était un de ces moments si particulier qui rendent le silence indispensable et la parole dérisoire. Ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille mais saccadé, qui trahissait leur inquiétude et leur angoisse, mais rien d'autre dans leur attitude n'aurait pu laisser paraître qu'un quelconque phénomène impensable venait de se produire. Leurs visages affichaient la plus incroyable des neutralités, et leurs corps -bien que tendus- n'étaient pas raides. Étrangement, le calme et la sérénité apparente de Dumbledore avaient rassurés les adolescents. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers leur destination, leurs démarches devenaient plus tranquilles, plus posées. Plus rassurées, en vérité. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la statue de pierre qui gardait le passage secret menant vers le bureau directoriale que la peur repris le dessus. Leurs yeux se plissèrent, leurs doigts tressaillirent et de fines gouttes rondes coulèrent le long de leurs joues devenues blanches. Ces signes si minimes, invisibles de l'extérieur, n'atteignirent pas Dumbledore qui leur sourit, prononça le mot de passe et s'écarta calmement pour les laisser passer.

Un sentiment étrange semblait flotter dans l'excentrique bureau lorsque l'escalier de pierre déposa les adolescents à l'entrée de la pièce. Les talons de Lily claquèrent avec force et froideur sur le sol qui semblait glacé. La veste de son frère toujours serrée sur ses minces épaules, la jeune femme avait le corps secoué de frissons. Ce n'était pas tant la douce fraîcheur qui la faisait trembler que la sensation de ne rien maîtriser. Cette situation semblait totalement invraisemblable et la fille Potter avait une envie grandissante de se pincer pour parvenir à se réveiller. Car cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux une main se posa doucement sur la sienne et la força à lâcher le manteau qui tenait seul sur ses épaules. Elle sourit doucement, croyant reconnaître l'étreinte d'Hugo, et parvint grâce à ces doigts qui enlaçaient les siens à franchir la porte menant au bureau directoriale. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieure que ses paupières s'ouvrirent et qu'elle se rendit compte que Clément se tenait près d'elle. Elle comprit, il lui sourit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle lui rendit cette tendre gentillesse et serra plus fort encore sa main, trouvant dans ce contact un point d'ancrage salutaire.

Sans paraître se soucier des tourments des trois amis, Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau avec un sourire. Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant scrutaient Lily, Hugo et Clément avec une attention embarrassante. Avec une mimique amusée, le jeune Weasley se souvint que son oncle lui avait parlé de ce regard, celui qui donnait l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Il l'avait décrit comme courant, chez le vieil homme, et avait eu une lueur de tendresse dans ses prunelles émeraude lorsqu'il avait insisté sur le fait qu'on n'en ressortait jamais vraiment indemne.

- Vous m'avez donné votre nom, jeune fille. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir ceux de vos amis.

La voix du vieil homme était calme et sereine, mais résonna comme une sentence dans cette pièce silencieuse. Les doigts de Clément serrèrent ceux de Lily qui l'encouragea d'une pression ferme et rassurante.

- Je suis Clément Agostini.

- Hugo Weasley, chuchota le rouquin sans lever les yeux.

- Nous sommes cousins, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la fille Potter.

- Je vois, répondit Dumbledore.

Lui dont le stoïcisme avait choqué les adolescents paraissait désormais inquiet. Ces noms semblaient éveiller en lui une plus grande peur que les faits eux-mêmes.

- Je me doutais qu'un jour ce miroir poserait problème. Depuis sa création, il a rendu un nombre incalculable d'élèves fous. Mais j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver confronté à une telle situation. Peut-être, Lily, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est produit pour que cela arrive ?

- Et bien... J'ai vu certaines personnes du passé dans la glace et je l'ai malencontreusement touché.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, sa culpabilité encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Cette discussion la mettait mal à l'aise, car elle rendait les évènements plus réels et d'autant plus effrayants.

- Je vois. Je suppose que vous êtes une parente de James Potter.

- Je suis sa petite fille. Et celle de Lily Evans.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans le regard azur du vieil homme qui se pencha légèrement en avant, les sourcils froncés.

- Il faut que vous me racontiez tout. Autant que faire se peut, je n'en tiendrai aucun compte dans mes actes. Mais pour pouvoir vous aider, il me faut savoir la situation de votre époque, et les péripéties qui vous ont amené ici.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet. Devaient-ils vraiment faire confiance à Dumbledore ? Si quelque chose changeait dans le passé, quelles conséquences cela aurait-il dans l'avenir ? Tout pouvait être modifié. Peut-être même ne naîtraient-ils jamais. Mais d'un commun accord muet, leur décision fut prise. Car, sans vraiment pouvoir ou peut-être même vouloir l'admettre, ils savaient que personne n'était plus fiable que la personne assise en face d'eux. Leurs parents leur en avaient tellement parlé ! Il était vénéré de tous, adulé de chacun. Et rien n'avait prouvé que tous ces gens avaient eu tort d'accorder leur confiance à cet homme.

- Très bien, répondit alors Lily, sa main toujours dans celle de son ami. Nous allons tout vous dire.

Et elle le fit. Durant un temps qui leur parut à tous interminable, elle conta l'histoire de ses grands-parents, de son père, la mort de Voldemort, leur propre enfance et leur arrivée ici. Elle parla de la vieille dame, cette inconnue qui avait sans le savoir ou le vouloir provoquer tout cela. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, la nuit était tombée au dehors, dans le parc tellement différent à cette époque.

Un long silence s'installa. Les mains croisées, les coudes posés sur son bureau, Dumbledore ne fit rien pour le rompre. Il restait immobile, ses prunelles emplies d'un sentiment qui semblait être de la fierté. Clément serrait avec force les doigts de Lily, et la jeune fille s'accrochait à ce contact comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Monsieur ?

Hugo s'était penché en avant, ses cheveux d'un brun clair, presque roux, retombant légèrement sur ses yeux inquiets, cachant en partie son regard en chocolat pur. Il semblait trembler, et la tension que son corps dégageait était presque palpable. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

- Merci. Cela me rassure énormément de savoir tout cela. Et ces informations vont être utiles pour tenter de vous ramener d'où vous venez.

- Vous pensez être en mesure d'y arriver ? demanda Lily.

- Je vais tout faire pour, miss Potter. Vous devez vous en remettre à moi et me laissez faire. Ayez confiance.

- J'ai confiance, professeur. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire, de comment agir. Je veux dire... Où allons-nous rester en attendant que vous parveniez à nous envoyer dans le futur ?

- Et bien ici. A Poudlard. En tant qu'étudiants.

Les adolescents ouvrirent grand les yeux. Mais le vieil homme paraissait très sérieux. Il les observait de son regard inquisiteur, avec un calme apparent qui semblait bouillir.

- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ?

- Absolument.

- Mais comment présenter ça aux autres élèves ?

- Et bien il va falloir ruser un peu.

Sous l'air ébahi des trois amis, Dumbledore sourit. Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna son large bureau et vint se placer derrière Hugo, Lily et Clément qui se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Dans ce mouvement, les doigts de ces deux derniers se délièrent et une sensation de vide envahit Lily qui se sentit frissonner. Elle ouvrit et referma sa main dans le vide, la gorge nouée.

- Miss Potter ?

- Oui, professeur ? répondit-elle sans vraiment y penser.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous allez devoir utiliser votre deuxième prénom aussi longtemps que vous serez ici. Votre ressemblance avec votre grand-mère est déjà une trop grande source de suspicion. De plus, vous le comprendrez, votre nom de famille ne peut être prononcé. Désormais, vous vous ferez appeler Barrier. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, professeur, répéta la jeune fille.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Tous ces changements, toutes ces contraintes et ces mensonges... Tout était de sa faute. Rien de ceci ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été aussi curieuse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les essuya d'un revers de main, en s'ordonnant de ne pas se rendre ridicule.

- Quand à vous, messieurs, vos prénoms ne posent aucun problème. Néanmoins, en ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Weasley, je vous propose le nom de Tudor.

- Hugo Tudor. Très bien, professeur.

- Parfait.

Dumbledore eut un large sourire. Mais le temps d'un bref instant, si court qu'elle songea avoir rêvé, Lily crut voir une immense inquiétude dans ses prunelles bleutées. Avec un serrement de coeur, elle comprit que son attitude calme et posée n'était qu'une façade pour les rassurer. Au fond de lui, le vieil homme savait que la situation était grave, importante, allant à l'encontre de toutes règles. Et que cela n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Mais Dumbledore cilla, et ce trop court instant s'évapora. Il glissa entre les doigts de la jeune fille et lui échappa, aussi facilement que de la vapeur d'eau, telle une fumée volage.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez à vivre ça, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit Hugo, presque machinalement. Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller dans cette maison. Je n'ai pas empêché Lily d'y entrer et maintenant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, passant une main angoissée dans ses cheveux. Son regard trahissait sa profonde confusion et la peur de cet inconnu qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

- Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout se déroule bien jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes gens. Personne ne sera au courant. Pas même les professeurs. Vous ne devez en aucun cas en parler à qui que ce soit. Pour le reste de l'école, vous serez des étrangers venus étudier à Poudlard.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si nous voulons que l'équilibre du temps soit préservé, il faut à tout prix essayer de ne rien changer. Si votre histoire se savait, le futur en serait modifié.

Les trois adolescents ne répliquèrent pas. Ils savaient que Dumbledore avait raison. Hugo poussa un soupir, Clément frissonna et Lily sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Qu'allaient devenir ses parents ? Rien ne pouvait leur laisser penser qu'elle allait bien. Ils allaient imaginer le pire, elle n'avait aucun moyen de leur faire savoir qu'elle était en vie. Pour eux, elle devait déjà être morte.

- Fleur de Lys, tu vas bien ?

Lily se retourna si vite vers son cousin qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. C'était comme si son corps avait réagi seul, poussé par la rage qui venait de l'envahir à l'entente de ces mots stupides. Elle se retint de crier, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit le ton le plus ironique qu'elle put, les sanglots déformant sa voix.

- Mais évidemment, Hugo ! Bien sûr, je vais parfaitement bien ! Nous sommes coincés ici par ma faute, nos parents doivent être effondrés, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment nous allons faire pour nous en sortir et tu me poses des questions si idiotes que je me demande si c'est bien toi qui vient de parler ! Je ne peux pas aller mieux ! Pourquoi, tu en doutais ?

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Le jeune Weasley sentit sa gorge se nouer, et la culpabilité se lut clairement sur ses traits alors qu'il n'osait pas prononcer un mot, de peur de dire de nouveau quelque chose de stupide. A la vue de ce si évident signe de regret, la colère de Lily fondit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle se mordit la lèvre et posa une main sur la joue de son cousin, ses yeux océan remplis de remords.

- Excuses moi, Hugo, je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Evidemment que tu n'y es pour rien !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ma question était en effet déplacée. Forcement que tu ne vas pas bien ! Comme aucun de nous. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre que son meilleur ami. Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Vous passerez sous le Choixpeau magique. Ce n'est qu'une simple formalité, évidemment, mais cela donnera plus de crédibilité à votre histoire. Au festin de début d'année, lorsque les premières années seront répartis, je vous présenterai et ce sera votre tour.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient bien obligés d'accepter. Le vieil homme savait beaucoup mieux qu'eux ce qu'il convenait de faire, et ils ne pouvaient s'en sortir sans aide.

- Si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, monsieur, alors c'est ce que nous ferons, déclara Clément qui répondait pour ses amis.

Dumbledore sourit. Mais ce fut un geste presque las, épuisé, vide de sens et dénué de malice, qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux bleus teintés d'inquiétude. Le sage observa un long instant les trois amis. Puis, il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Lily et sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté.

- Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir à toute heure, de jour comme de nuit. Je vous promets que je ne laisserai rien de fâcheux vous arriver. Dans trois jours, les élèves arriveront et vous prendrez place parmi eux. D'ici là, je vous cacherai. Ainsi, personne ne sera au courant de votre présence, et je m'occuperai d'informer les professeurs de l'histoire que vous avez approuvée.

- Où devons-nous rester ?

- Ici. Personne ne rentre dans mon bureau sans autorisation et je ferai en sorte que vous ne soyez pas dérangé.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et presque machinalement, bougea légèrement son poignet. Trois lits apparurent aussitôt dans un coin reculé de la pièce, sous les yeux ébahis des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas prononcés un mot depuis le début de l'entretien.

- Dormez. Je vous donnerai de plus amples information et de nouvelles directives demain, lorsque j'aurais réfléchi à la situation.

Caressant doucement sa barbe argenté, comme pour réfléchir, il se dirigea finalement vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers les adolescents et leur lança un regard perçant, rempli de compréhension.

- Je suis désolé.

Et, silencieusement, il quitta la pièce. Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes faibles. Hugo passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. Clément ferma les yeux. Aucun des trois amis ne prononça un mot, et la pièce fut plongée dans un silence pesant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, lourdes et suffocantes, mais ils restaient figés, la gorge nouée, incapable de parler. Ce fut finalement Hugo qui décida de briser le silence. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine et esquissa un pâle sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- Au moins, on est ensemble ! déclara-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Cette phrase résonna d'une étrange manière dans la grande pièce à l'aspect si particulier et ni Clément ni Lily ne réagirent. Ils se contentèrent de regarder leur ami qui se tut de nouveau, conscient que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne les égayerait. Le jeune Agostini poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir.

- Bon, on ne va pas continuer à se morfondre ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Lily, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure ! Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Alors souris et essayons de profiter de la situation. Je suis sûre que si l'on réfléchit, il doit y avoir des points positifs !

Lily eut un petit rire moqueur et se releva brutalement. Ses mains nerveusement croisées, elle jeta un regard presque apeuré aux deux garçons.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Le fait qu'on ne ressortira probablement jamais de cette époque ? Que personne dans notre présent ne sait ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? Ou bien tout simplement le fait que Dumbledore a essayé de le cacher, mais qu'il est aussi paumé que nous ?

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre près d'elle, ses cheveux d'un roux brillant ternis par l'épaisseur de la nuit au dehors. Son regard se fit vague, presque flou, et ses yeux bleus semblèrent se perdre dans l'immensité des ténèbres qu'elle regardait.

- Et puis, chuchota-t-elle, je m'appelle Luna, maintenant.

.

**_Nos peurs peuvent parfois s'y laisser transparaître_**


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Une rencontre semble parfois capable d'esquisser le futur_**

.

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Luna ce matin-là, la douce caresse de l'aube sur son visage, telle une promesse. Elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'esprit encore embrumé par la réconfortante chaleur du sommeil. Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrirent complètement sous ses paupières lourdes et son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre entrouverte. Le parc de Poudlard se dessinait nettement, bien visible du bureau de Dumbledore. La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Cela faisait désormais deux jours que ses amis et elle étaient ici. Un nombre d'heures incalculables qu'ils avaient dû passer enfermés dans cette pièce qu'ils en étaient venus à détester. Le vieil homme passait les voir régulièrement, mais leur avait bien spécifié de ne pas sortir d'ici, de peur que les professeurs présents ne les voient.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Le souffle chaud d'Hugo, couché à côté d'elle, la fit sourire. Ils avaient décidé dès la première nuit de rassembler les trois couchettes qui avaient été mises à leur disposition par le directeur. Ils s'étaient endormis collés les uns contre les autres, le jeune Weasley au centre.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures de répit avant le festin de début d'année. Et avant de rencontrer Lily et James, songea-t-elle, une boule au creux de l'estomac. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, une angoisse sourde la gagnant. Elle songeait à se rendormir lorsqu'elle sentit le lit bouger légèrement. Ses paupières se rouvrirent presque instantanément et elle se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux engourdis, Clément émergeait lentement du sommeil. Il s'étira paresseusement et ses prunelles s'éclairèrent en voyant que Luna le regardait.

- Bonjour, toi ! lui dit-il à voix basse.

- Bonjour toi aussi ! répondit-elle joyeusement sur le même ton.

Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant ces deux jours isolés. Luna avait à son grand étonnement découvert que le jeune homme n'était pas si enfantin qu'il le laissait paraître, et elle s'était plus d'une fois surprise à rire à l'une de ses plaisanteries. D'un commun accord muet, aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur arrivée, de ce long moment où leurs mains étaient restées jointes. La fille Potter se sentait troublée au souvenir de la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient déliés. Ce vide, cette incompréhension. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser tout cela de sa mémoire et fit revenir son sourire.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Le banquet de ce soir m'angoisse...

Alors que Clément allait répondre, Hugo toussa légèrement et ses yeux couleur chocolat laissèrent entrevoir une lueur malicieuse.

- On complote, ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout ! protesta Luna, qui s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça...

Il sourit.

- Bonjour, en tout cas ! lui lança son ami avec malice.

Hugo se contenta d'un clin d'oeil et se plaça dans la même position que sa cousine qui le regardait.

- Quel est le programme ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu le sais bien, répondit Luna en repoussant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. On attend ici jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive.

Le jeune Weasley fit une grimace. Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il sortit avec souplesse du lit, les cheveux en bataille. Baillant ostensiblement, il attrapa le pull posé près du bureau et l'enfila, essayant sans succès de coiffer ses épis. Il fit mine de s'observer attentivement dans un miroir invisible, puis sourit d'un air taquin à sa meilleure amie qui ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Clément poussa un grognement bougon et se leva à son tour.

- Arrêtes de faire ton malin, tu veux !

- Je ne fais rien du tout ! protesta Hugo en tout mauvaise foi.

Luna eut un petit rire.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! protesta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

En guise de réponse, son cousin lui adressa un nouveau clin d'oeil.

* * *

Sur le quai de la voie 93/4, un brouhaha tumultueux s'élevait de la locomotive rouge remplie d'élève aux rires joyeux. De nombreux adolescents échangeaient leurs souvenirs de vacances près du Poudlard Express déjà bondé, et les parents regardaient avec un bonheur évident leurs enfants se retrouver. C'était une scène annuelle quasi religieuse pour les étudiants de l'école de magie, et la bonne humeur emplissait l'intégralité de la gare, ponctuée des habituels ululements des hiboux et des bruyants jets de vapeur du train.

C'est au milieu de cette familière atmosphère qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et aux yeux marron pétillants derrière ses lunettes de travers arriva en ce matin du 1er septembre. Il poussait un lourd chariot, un sourire aux lèvres, sa chemise entrouverte laissant entrevoir un pendentif aux couleurs rouge et or. Il était grand, élancé, et son allure trahissait une confiance en lui qui semblait inébranlable.

Il ne resta pas seul longtemps. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'un autre garçon surgit de la barrière magique séparant le monde des moldus de celui de la magie. Le regard vif, intelligent et rempli de malice, il avait des prunelles grises qui semblaient cacher une profonde tristesse malgré leur apparente gaîté. Les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son ami, ils étaient néanmoins coiffés avec application, mettant parfaitement en valeur les traits fins et délicats de leur propriétaire, ce qui lui conférait une beauté sauvage qui paraissait ne jamais manquer d'attirer l'attention.

- Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont juste derrière, ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre, répondit le premier garçon.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, un couple surgit à côté des deux adolescents. La femme posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du jeune homme à lunette et lui sourit.

- Prêt, James ?

- Je n'ai plus deux ans, maman ! protesta l'intéressé d'un air faussement agacé.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère dans un éclat de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami qui avait observé la scène d'un air touché et envieux.

- Tu viens, Patmol ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon acquiesça et tous deux s'éloignèrent d'une démarche assurée le long du quai, sous le regard protecteur du couple qui leur souriait.

* * *

S'observant attentivement dans le miroir posé en face d'elle, Luna avait les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Fleur de Lys ?

- Ces robes de sorciers sont horribles ! Je ne pensais pas que la mode aurait autant changé en quelques décennies.

Le jeune Weasley partit dans un grand éclat de rire, vite rejoint par sa cousine qui se rendit compte seule du ridicule de sa réplique.

- Pardonne-moi, Hugo. Je suis tellement stressée que je prends le premier prétexte venue pour me plaindre. Peut m'importe l'apparence de ces vêtements. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment souciée de tout cela, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !

- C'est sûr que cela ne te ressemble pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif. Le garçon s'approcha doucement et entoura la taille de son amie de son bras.

- Dumbledore vient de me dire qu'il fallait y aller. Les autres élèves ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

La gorge de Luna se serra d'une manière incompréhensible. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, le regard embué. Ses mains rajustèrent fébrilement et maladroitement les pans de sa robe qu'elle trouvait décidément bien ordinaire. Sans prononcer un mot, Hugo noua ses doigts à ceux de la fille Potter et posa doucement son front contre le sien. Le corps tremblant, Luna se jeta au cou de son cousin et se mit à pleurer. Le jeune homme la serra longuement contre lui, les yeux fermés.

Derrière la porte entrouverte, une larme coula lentement le long de la joue de Clément. Ce dernier l'essuya d'un geste rageur, une douleur sourde dans le ventre, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les joues blanches, et son visage trouva sa place entre ses jambes.

Dehors, la pluie battante couvrit le bruit de ses sanglots, échos parfait à ceux de Luna, perdus au milieu de nul part dans ce qu'ils auraient tant voulu prendre pour un quelconque château.

* * *

Sous une averse qui semblait pourtant ne jamais vouloir finir, le Poudlard Express s'apprêtait à rentrer en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Dans la locomotive familière, l'insouciance et les rires se promenaient au grès des couloirs et s'infiltraient dans tous les compartiments, ponctués pour les premières années d'une pointe de nostalgie.

Dans un des wagons du grand train, quatre adolescents descendaient avec bonne humeur leurs valises du filet à bagages, parlant avec enthousiasme de cette dernière année qu'ils espéraient passionnante.

- Ca fait tout de même bizarre de se dire qu'on ne reviendra plus jamais à Poudlard, disait le jeune homme aux prunelles grises que le dénommé James avait appelé Patmol.

Partageant son point de vue, les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent en silence. L'un -le plus grand de la bande- sourit malgré son teint pâle et fatigué et ses cernes apparentes.

- Je souhaite vraiment que tout se passe bien. Avec les rumeurs que l'on entend dernièrement, sur la montée de ce Voldemort...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard, déclara James d'un air déterminé. Il y a Dumbledore. Rien ne peut nous arriver.

Le dernier, un garçon de petite taille, les dents en avant et les cheveux rares, regarda son ami avec fascination.

Soudain, la locomotive s'arrêta et les adolescents se turent. Sans ajouter un mot, ils firent coulisser la porte de l'habitacle et sortirent dans le couloir bondé. La plupart des élèves avaient fait la même chose, et une affluence particulière se forma bientôt le long des compartiments. A quelques mètres de ceux que tout le monde regardait avec respect, deux jeunes filles parlaient avec animation. L'une, blonde et grande, riait, sa bouche ouverte laissant apercevoir des dents d'une blancheur immaculée. L'autre, rousse, plus petite, les yeux d'un vert émeraude brillants, souriait presque timidement en racontant à son amie ce qui ressemblait à quelque chose d'embarrassant. Son regard brillait, et paraissait pouvoir réchauffer n'importe quel morceau de glace, ou percer n'importe quelle nuit noire. Bien que d'une beauté plus discrète que sa compagne, qui rayonnait comme un soleil, elle n'en était que plus exceptionnelle. C'était le genre de femme unique que l'on ne pouvait oublier une fois qu'on l'avait rencontré, mais qui n'avait aucune idée du pouvoir et de l'attraction qu'elle était capable de produire sur ses interlocuteurs.

James s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la phrase qu'il prononçait lorsque ses yeux d'un marron clair rencontrèrent le vert intense de ceux de la jeune fille. Il déglutit bruyamment et une sensation de vide l'envahit lorsqu'elle détourna son regard du sien.

- Tu as toujours des vues sur Evans, Cornedrue ? demanda malicieusement le garçon aux prunelles grises.

James ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer cette tranquille lune, alors qu'elle disparaissait en compagnie du soleil. Il songea alors que cette grande boule de feu n'était que brûlures et souffrances, un idéale qu'on ne pouvait ni atteindre, ni regarder en face. L'astre de la nuit, au contraire, semblait prendre à son antithèse sa belle lumière, et rayonnait faiblement, d'autant plus sublime qu'elle était discrète.

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par son ami, qui, dans un grand éclat de rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien, lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Allez, viens, Corn'. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Un grand silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore se leva, à la fin de la répartition des premières années. Son sourire engageant et son large mouvement de bras ne dissipa en rien la gêne qui tomba comme un rideau sur les étudiants de Poudlard. Jamais le directeur n'avait interrompu le banquet de début d'année de cette façon, avec ce regard qui signifiait qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire.

A la table des Gryffondors, James, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main, regardait avec insistance la jeune fille rousse du train, assise à quelques places de lui. Elle observait Dumbledore, son visage de porcelaine fine exprimant un intérêt certain.

- Eh ! Réveilles-toi !

James se redressa brusquement et regarda son ami aux cernes prononcées et au teint pâle. Il lui désignait du doigt trois adolescents, légèrement à l'écart, près de la table des professeurs. La fille du groupe avait lié ses doigts à ceux d'un des deux garçons, et ses cheveux roux n'étaient que trop familiers aux yeux de James.

- Elle ressemble à Lily, souffla-t-il à Lunard.

- C'est vrai, répondit celui-ci.

Mais il se tut en voyant l'air réprobateur de Dumbledore. Le directeur posa ses mains de chaque côté de son assiette dorée et son sourire disparut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois nouveaux protégés, mais son attention se reporta bien vite sur la salle qu'il balaya rapidement du regard.

- Je m'excuse d'interrompre ce merveilleux banquet. Mais je crois qu'il ne serait pas très poli de faire attendre plus longtemps nos nouveaux arrivants !

Il désigna d'un geste les trois adolescents, dont les louables efforts ne cachaient pas l'air terrifié qu'affichaient leurs visages.

- Je vous présente Luna Barrier, Clément Agostini et Hugo Tudor. Ils nous viennent d'une école de magie très réputée aux Etats-Unis et rentreront directement en 7ème année à Poudlard.

Un murmure s'éleva aussitôt dans la Grande Salle. Jamais, au cours de l'histoire de Poudlard, des élèves étrangers n'avaient été intégré en cours de programme, surtout de façon aussi inattendue.

James leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, mais ne répondit pas aux sollicitations de ses amis qui partageaient bruyamment l'étonnante nouvelle.

- Nous allons procéder à leur répartition, comme pour tous nouveaux arrivants ! annonça Dumbledore en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre dans l'agitation générale.

Il fit signe aux trois adolescents de s'approcher. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent machinalement, mais James remarqua que la jeune fille serrait si fort les doigts de son compagnon qu'ils en avaient blanchi. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première qui s'avança vers le Choixpeau magique, toujours posée sur le tabouret, devant la table des professeurs. Une exclamation de surprise retentit au moment où son visage s'éclairait avec plus de vivacité sous la lumière des chandelles magiques. Lily Evans se leva à moitié et regarda l'inconnue avec une étrange stupéfaction. La jeune fille tourna la tête, et leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Stupéfait, James assista à un long échange muet entre ces prunelles de couleurs si contradictoires. Le bleu semblait néanmoins engloutir le vert, comme si cette étrangère ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire assez de regarder ce qui paraissait tant être son double. Un long silence s'était installé dans la salle. Chacun des élèves, même sans le comprendre, avait le sentiment que cette connexion n'était pas anodine, et qu'un lien particulier unissait ces femmes.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'une larme roula le long de la joue de Luna. Une larme rare et précieuse, un témoignage muet de ce que cette rencontre signifiait pour elle. Et là, dans cette salle bondée qui ne prononçait pas un mot, elle chuchota. Elle chuchota ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu dire à celle qui la regardait, des paroles qu'elle semblait avoir retenu toutes ces années. Personne ne sut jamais la nature de cet étrange monologue. Mais Clément et Hugo se regardèrent, et la brillance de leurs yeux signifiait qu'ils comprenaient.

.

**_Mais son vrai pouvoir et celui de nous libérer du passé_**


End file.
